What was she doing?
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: AU Bella is drawn to one of the pack. She can't understand why, but she acts on it none the less. Warning; some language, teen sex, some drinking
1. Attraction

**Premise: Victoria is dead – Edward has not come back and**_** will not**_** come back**

_Stephenie Meyer owns it all; I am just playing with her characters._

**Monday afternoon.**

God what was she doing here? She wasn't really sure herself and her internal monologue was just getting irritating. _Really Bella? Do you know what you are doing? Why him?_

Whatever; she knew there were some demons she just need to face and she thought this would be the easiest way to do it. _Surely you could just buy a vibrator?_ Who needs a Rabbit when you could have a wolf?

She hesitated on the porch for a while; surely he could hear her? With his super wolf hearing. She snorted to herself, with his super wolf sense of smell he could probably smell her for all she knew. She would really need to be more educated on the actual abilities of the wolf pack if she was to spend more time with them.

_Well hopefully spend more time with at least one of them. _

_Stop wasting time and just do it._

Her heart beat rapidly as she lifted her hand and rapped on the door. No high tech doorbells in La Push, she though to herself.

She could not hear anything and thought, with a twinge of relief that perhaps he wasn't at home. But as the door was flung open she felt a strange mixture of delight and trepidation.

"Bella" he said. His brows compressed in confusion as he looked down at her. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He looked at her again, obviously querying her need to be in his house.

"Um… sure." He held the door open but kept his hand at the top so that she had to duck under his arm. The closeness of him as she brushed past brought back all her nameless fears and worries.

_Holy crow; you are such an idiot._

He closed the door behind her, turned and leant his back against it. He looked her up and down, still with a hint of confusion on his face.

She stood, wringing her hands in front of her stomach.

He waited.

She realised with a touch of fear, that he had effectively blocked her exit.

After a minute or so he raised his eyebrows. It was a question.

"…Aah…yeah…no…I don't know… I heard … I just thought…maybe…"

He blinked then slowly started towards her and then he began to circle around her. It was almost predatory; he seemed to pick up on her weakness and indecision. She stumbled to a halt.

_Stop it! You are behaving like prey. How can you expect him to take you seriously?_

If anything his behaviour made her more nervous and weirdly exhilarated.

_God if he sniffs me I will just die. Whoa, that was weird._

He stopped behind her. Given he was wearing the usual wolf pack attire of cut-offs and nothing else, she could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. She was frozen to the spot. With his height, his chin could have easily rested on the top of her head. He was so big; so powerful. She stared fixedly at the floor.

"Do you want to try to finish even one of those sentences?" he asked.

She started wringing her hands again and then exhaled loudly.

"Right." She breathed. "Start again…"

He waited. Then he bent his head down and inhaled; right in the crook of her neck.

_That's it. I'm dead._

She could feel her heart rate accelerate and she knew he could hear it too.

"I'm a virgin," she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

_Well he certainly didn't expect that. I think you have probably embarrassed yourself enough for one day. Perhaps you should go home now? Yeah take your eighteen year old virgin ass home._

"Oh god. I'm sorry… I should go." She was really wringing her hands in earnest now.

"No," he said. He touched her on the arm. It was electric. "I get it," he continued, "and you don't want to be?"

He was standing eerily still behind her.

She just nodded mutely.

There was silence for a minute.

"Well that does change things." He circled around her stopping behind her again. She still had her head down. She couldn't hear him move; but she sensed him. Her eyes were squeezed shut. God only knows what her face looked like.

"So why me Bella Swan?" he asked.

She couldn't answer him; just shook her head.

"Humph," he snorted, "like I care"

_Oh my god; he's going to say no. I am such an idiot._

Her instant panic made her heart race even more. She felt like she was seriously going to have a heart attack. She looked towards the door calculating how quickly she could make an exit.

"That wasn't what I meant," he corrected her obvious misunderstanding.

_Bloody wolves and their freaky hearing._

He was still behind her.

"I'm honoured," he breathed huskily in her ear. He took a tiny step closer to her; the heat became more intense. He sniffed again; a long slow inhale.

"Damn; you smell so good."

His hands came up and gently ran up and down the top of her arms; from shoulder to elbow. She shivered and took a deep shuddering breath.

Her chin lifted and she felt a tiny bit braver.

"So…," he purred in her ear, "…what did you and the leech get up to?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "He barely kissed me properly. Too frightened of the venom and that he would lose control."

_Wow. You have never told anyone that._

His hands continued to stroke her arms; her heart rate dropped and she felt some of her anxiety decrease.

"You don't... you know…look after yourself?" he queried.

She blushed and shook her head.

"So have you ever even had an orgasm?" he purred at her ear again.

She blushed even redder and mumbled, "No; not ever."

_Wow. You have never told anyone__** that**__ either._

He took another tiny step and she could feel him pressed up against her back. It took her breath away. Along the way one of his hands had moved down to her hip and now it pulled her back against him.

She wanted to run away.

She wanted to stay right here.

"Breathe," he whispered in her hair and she realised she had forgotten to inhale.

The hand on her hip slipped across to her stomach and held her there. He started to make small circles against her stomach. She remembered how to breathe. She felt a warmth start between her legs. She could feel the whole of his body pressed up behind her and it felt amazing. It was so warm; so hot.

She inhaled and her head fell to the side. She could smell him now and he smelt like pine; no, like cedar; cedar and sweat; he smelt like a man. He pressed his lips against her neck; against her pulse. The circles got larger. Her shirt lifted and his hand slipped under it and onto her bare stomach. She inhaled sharply. His fingertips moved across her skin.

He made some kind of crooning noise at her neck; it was weirdly comforting.

The circles continued. Now he was making circles behind her with his hips. She closed her eyes. Her world was made of circles. She breathed; he hummed against her shoulder.

She didn't know what do with her hands. She reached back tentatively and held his thighs.

He started kissing along her shoulder. His hand reached for her chin and turned her head towards him. He stared into her eyes and then leant forwards. As their lips met; his other hand plunged inside her jeans, pushed inside her panties and straight to her... oh, God… he was touching her there…

She clutched his arm. She didn't know what she wanted to do; pull his arm out or keep him there. His fingers were confident and unerring. His kiss was hard and dominating. His lips were so warm; so warm and so soft. His foot pressed on the inside of her ankle and pushed her legs slightly further apart.

Anything she tried to say was lost against his mouth.

She was finding it harder to breathe now. His fingers were making smaller circles against her; inside her panties. She inhaled through her nose and with out thinking, opened her mouth. His tongue pushed into her mouth and replicated the rhythm.

She had never felt anything like it.

He kept going. Her world became his hand, his lips and his tongue.

She stiffened. The hand under her chin moved into her hair at the back of her head and held her there. Her back arched; her legs shivered; his arm moved from her head to under her breasts and held her up; hard against his body. She pulled away from his mouth and tried to inhale. She gasped once, twice and then shuddered as his fingers brought her to a peak.

"Ugh…Oh, God," she managed to say as her body convulsed. She was clutching his arm hard enough to leave nail marks. "Oh, my God." She groaned.

"There's a girl," he crooned against the side of her head.

She shuddered again and then was still. Her heart was racing now.

He held her up and crooned more comforting noises against her neck. "So wet," he murmured against her skin.

She twitched. She blinked. She breathed. Her blood felt hot and heavy within her. Her legs felt boneless.

He held her as her breathing returned to normal.

_Wow if he can manage __**that**__ without even taking any clothes off…_

"So," he whispered, "I think that is enough for lesson one." He kissed her and withdrew his hand from her panties.

She was confused. She stood there with tousled hair and swollen lips. "But what about you?" She blushed.

He laughed and gave her a brilliant smile. "Oh I'm not one of those kids who opened all their Christmas presents at once. I want to stretch this out as long as possible." He smirked at her. "I am fairly certain you'll be back"

He took in her glazed expression and kissed her quickly. "Cup of tea?"

"What?" _Seriously he's offering me tea? _"Oh,… can I have coffee? Milk no sugar."

He smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

She grabbed his arm and then stretched up and kissed him. She hoped that he got everything she was trying to say.

"Thank you, Paul," she breathed.

FF_2154210_ - 7/07/2010 05:18:00 PM


	2. Seventeen

She sat at the kitchen table. Both hands wrapped around her coffee and watched Paul as he regaled her with funny stories about wolf Quil; the time he was chasing a squirrel and ran head first into a tree; nearly knocking it over with the hardness of his head. Well at least that was Paul's argument. His long legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He looked relaxed. This was not a Paul she had ever seen before. But then when had she ever really taken much notice of him? His reputation as a hothead preceded him; she had slapped him herself that day.

He seemed to sense she was not entirely there. He looked at her quizzically.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel cheated" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh god that wasn't what I meant…not you… I mean… you know…HIM" she stuttered. _You are pathetic. Still can't bring yourself to say HIS name._

He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean we didn't even take our clothes off and that was fantastic" she gushed "HE could have done that...I mean…he's got hands…right?"

Paul laughed. "Sure sure. But you have to know what you are doing with them. How old is this guy again?"

"108, 109…something like that. And he can read minds; it's not as if he can't see what other people do to each other." _Wow you are really on a roll now. _"He can see right inside people's heads; it would be like extreme sex-ed. Plus he lives with Emmett and Rosalie and they are supposed to have half demolished a house in one of their weekend romps. And don't even get me started on Alice and Jasper; I mean they can barely keep their hands off each other. Super hearing, super sense of smell. It's not like they sleep. They have all night to do whatever. He should know **everything**." She stumbled to a halt.

_Wow – why don't you tell him what you really think?_

He was just staring at her. It was probably the most words he had ever heard her say.

"What am I supposed to think; it must be me…it must be my fault… I must be the most unattractive girl...ever." Her head dropped. "He didn't even want to touch me."

Paul reached across the table and grabbed her on the wrist; he shook her just a little.

She looked up into his face.

"Believe me baby" he crooned "it's not you."

_How did he do that? His voice was like a whole octave lower. Was that a sex voice?_

She smiled weakly at him. "I just worry" she managed. She clutched at her coffee again.

He leant back in his chair again. "Hey, if only you could see inside the wolf pack heads; half of them are in lust with you; you are **the** most favourite fantasy girl; heck it's not like we haven't seen all the rez girls, if you know what I mean" he trailed off at the look on her face.

"Oh my god! I forgot about the pack mind. They'll know everything the first time you phase." She stood up so quickly the chair fell back on the floor "god I am such an IDIOT!" she was in a full blown panic attack now; her hands flailing in front of her.

Paul moved so quickly she couldn't see him. One second he was sitting at the table and the next he was holding her crushed against his chest. His hand holding the back of her head under her hair and his other arm across her back. He was crooning again; those weird comforting little noises. Said so softly and quietly she could barely hear them; but she could _feel_ them through his chest. She started to breathe more evenly.

"Jake" she muttered "how could I forget about Jake?" she was horrified at herself.

He sighed "Honestly Bella; how many times have you told that boy you love him like a friend? And only a friend. The whole pack can see it. Emily has even tried to talk to him. You've pushed him away more times than he can count. Don't worry about the pack mind; I've been doing this longer than most of them and I can wall off some private thoughts." He smirked. "No-one wants to be in my head when it is full of crap and anger."

She felt a little better. She suddenly realised she was crushed against his chest; his naked chest. Tentatively her hand reached up and she brushed her fingertips across his back. He was so warm. _Being near him makes me feel better._

"That's why you came to me? Am I right?" he pulled his head back and looked down at her "too complicated with Jake?"

He released her, righted the chair and patted the seat. A subtle instruction to sit down. She did as she was told. _Like a good little girl._

She exhaled and got herself back under control. She thought about his question. Why had she come to him? She wasn't really sure; since the slap she had taken a bit more notice of him; watched him surreptitiously at the bonfires. She must have done so subtly because Jake, for one, would have noticed if she hadn't. He was so angry and in her face that day she had slapped him, but she couldn't say what had come over her then either. She had never hit anyone like that before.

"I don't know…yeah...maybe" she started. He looked at her quizzically.

"I am answering your question" she explained "you know, why you? Jake is complicated and I know he is a virgin. Plus there is your, you know, reputation." She stressed the last word.

He let out a bray of laughter. _Jake had mumbled something one day about Paul's weird laugh._ He stood up; puffed out his chest and flexed his biceps. She giggled.

"Paul Waggener. Sex god." He said in the sex voice. _Oh god. The sex voice._

She giggled again. "Yeah right" she laughed "sit your sex god ass down before you make a fool of yourself."

He sat. He looked at her across the table. His eyes seemed to darken. "I didn't hear any complaints from you before" he leered at her and raised one eyebrow. She giggled again. _Giggling. Sheesh, when was the last time you giggled?_

"No" she managed "no complaints here."

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Excellent!" he exclaimed "so same time tomorrow?"

She inhaled sharply. _Way to go with thinking this through properly Bella. _

"I don't know… I don't think I really thought…"

"We'll need a cover story" he continued over the top of her "this is the rez; someone is sure to have seen you come here today. What with the subtle, bright red and incredibly noisy truck too." His head tilted and he looked at her. "Tell me you didn't park it right outside my house?" she looked stricken. _REALLY didn't think this through Bella. _

He continued "Maybe you could tutor me? That's it. You do well at school right? English; yeah it will have to be English, you're always reading all the time, you must get good grades in English?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You tutor me in English and I'll tutor you in the arts of love. We could work our way through all seven volumes of the Kama Sutra." _Damn. There's that sex voice again. And that smile; those smiles could charm the pants off…what the hell…wait a sec…_

"What the hell Paul? You're still in high school?" she squeaked at him.

He looked confused. "Bella I'm seventeen."

FF_2154210_ - 9/06/2010 05:50:00 PM


	3. Arts of love

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**Author's note: some people asked me about Paul's surname – SM didn't give him one – I was thinking that a lot of names are derived from previous occupations like Smith (blacksmith), Fletcher, Hunter etc – I did see a camp in Minnesota where the local natives helped the voyageurs hunt beaver and carry canoes across the mountains – Waggoner just seemed appropriate – apologies to all the name-sakes in the world who don't want to be linked to a hot werewolf boy.**

"SEVENTEEN?" she was having another panic attack.

"Geez girl. Will you calm down and stop with the panic attacks. Maybe you should cut back on the coffee?"

"Seventeen? How can you be seventeen?" she nearly screeched at him. _Way to go Bella. Show him the real you._ His hands were held up in surrender. _Stop it! You're scaring him away._

"But but but" she stuttered. She groaned and let her head fall to the table "I am an idiot." She banged her head on the table.

"Hey now" Paul murmured "stop that."

She continued to bang her head "ISABELLA!"

That stopped her. _He raised his voice at me. I think I am going to cry._

He was back on her side of the table. He knelt beside her chair and turned her gently to face him. She was staring at the floor.

He reached out slowly and held her hands. _No sudden movements around the crazy girl._

"Bella" he was crooning again "I know you are way out of your depth here. You came here today and that was the bravest thing you have done in a long time." His thumbs were tracing tiny circles on the back of hands. _Circles again. _ "You worked up the courage to come here and ask for something you wanted. It was the first step and you can keep going; you can do it; you can get out of the darkness." His hands moved up to press on the sides of her face. He made her look at him. "I know you can do it baby."

She gave a tiny nod and blinked back the tears that hung in her eyelashes.

"Now" he continued "you need to get home." He rose to his feet and looked around the kitchen. "It's getting late; Charlie will be wondering where you are. Someone is sure to have noticed your truck by now. "

"Come on woman" he huffed at her "get yourself together."

She stood and attempted to pull herself together as instructed. She tucked her shirt back in and ran her hands through her hair.

"Did you have a bag?" he asked Y_eesh. He's clearly done this before._ "No. No bag. I left everything in my truck. I didn't really think…" she blushed again. "I was so nervous I left everything in the truck just in case…"

"Okay" he smiled at her again "let me show you out. Never let it be said that my mother didn't teach me manners." He laughed to himself.

His hand rested at the centre of her back as she moved towards the door.

He pulled the door open to reveal Sam on the porch; standing with his hand up; clearly just about to knock. _Wonder how long he has been there with his super wolfy hearing?_ Paul's hand dropped to his side.

"Oh hey Sam" Paul greeted him "Bella and I were just arranging a time for her to tutor me in English." Sam looked confused. "You remember" Paul continued "you commented the other day that I would need to improve my attendance at school and my grades or I would bring the pack into disrepute; something like that anyway. So I asked Bella to come over for a coffee and to see if she was happy to take me on as a student. What are you doing here?" _As if he didn't know. The truck looks like a gigantic fire hydrant._

"Gosh" Paul gushed "we should exchange phone numbers Bella, to make it easier to organise the lessons." He moved back into the house. Sam looked at her askance; she smiled nervously. _Damn. Paul was really good at this shit._ She noted Sam hadn't really answered him.

He returned with a pad of paper and a pen. She scrawled her home number and the new mobile number down. Charlie had finally taken the plunge and bought her a cell. All the animal attacks had him pretty nervous these days. He had already programmed every possible emergency number into it. _Typical._ Paul took the pad; turned the page and wrote his own numbers. He tore the page off and pressed it into Bella's hand. His touch seemed to calm her and she smiled again nervously.

"Thanks Paul. I will call you later to check the time" _see. I can be suave too._

She headed towards her truck. "Oh Sam; Say hi to Emily for me and ask her to call me if she needs baking help for the next bonfire." Sam had a very odd look on his face.

The men watched her intently as she walked to her truck. _Don't trip over, please don't trip over._

She made it without incident, flung open the door and climbed up. The keys were still in the ignition. She started the truck and put it in reverse. She almost put up her hand to wave but decided against it. _Yeah, way to look like a complete idiot._

Turning the truck towards home she took little notice of the forest rushing past. She was thinking back over everything that had happened that afternoon. She snorted "tutor in the arts of love my ass."

FF_2154210_ - 11/06/2010 06:47:00 PM


	4. Terms of Endearment

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**Chapter 4 - Terms of endearment.**

She had cooked Charlie dinner; their usual comfortingly silent dinner together. Then he had muttered something about the mariners and got a beer and assumed his usual position. Bella washed up and moved upstairs.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her day; she had a lot to think about.

Mostly she thought about Paul; about Jake; about Paul…_ god – who are you kidding? That was fantastic._ She rolled onto her stomach and groaned.

She thought through what had happened; his heat; his voice; his hands. She sat up suddenly. _He called you 'baby'._ _What does that mean?_

It doesn't have to mean anything. It's just a term of endearment. _Yeah right; a term of __**endearment.**_

_I __**have**__ got his phone number and I really should arrange a time to tutor him this week. We didn't actually arrange anything because Sam showed up._ She rifled around in her shoulder bag and found her cell phone and the scrap of paper he had given her. There was nothing on the paper except the numbers; no cute little smileys or love hearts or anything. She felt weirdly disappointed. _Sure because Paul is the kind of guy who does that._

She tried to convince herself that she was not nervous but it really wasn't working.

She dialled the mobile number first and listened to it ring; drumming her fingers nervously on her leg.

"Hello?"

"Paul?"

"Yeah this is Paul." He sounded gruff and slightly confused. She supposed that he hadn't programmed her number in his phone.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh hey Bella." She thought she could hear voices in the background. Was that Jacob?

"I realised that if I am going to tutor you in English that I need to know what texts you are doing." _Good thinking girl and remember the pack can hear everything you say. _"I don't know if the Rez School has the same curriculum as Forks high." _Excellent thinking; see I__** can**__ do well under pressure._

"Wow, Bella" he said "this is a little embarrassing." _OMG he doesn't want me to call him. Embarassing? What does that mean? _"I confess that I have taken so little interest in English, I am not sure what texts we are supposed to be studying. I usually catch up on my sleep in English." She let out a nervous giggle. Relieved.

"But the guys are here, I will just ask them. Can you hang on?"

"Sure sure" _Really spending too much time around Jake girl._

She could hear him call out to the guys and some muffled responses.

"Oh yeah – that one – Romeo and Juliet is the play and the novel is some other 'J" title – say what Quil? Jane Eyre? Really?"

"You've not heard of Jane Eyre Paul? Lucky for you it is one of my favourite books" she laughed at him.

"So what about Wednesday afternoon? Does that suit you? That will give me time to read some of the novel. I don't think I have patrol that night so we could get a good start on this tutoring." She nearly snorted as she thought about what kind of tutoring **he** was referring to.

"Wednesday is fine. I'll be at your place after 4."

"No wait Bella" he interrupted her "what about we make it at your house; save you the travel time. It's not like I have to get dinner ready for anybody."

"Thanks Paul. That was really thoughtful. My place it is. Bring any notes you **do** have. See you then. Bye"

He farewelled her and hung up. It crossed her mind that he would be answering a few questions from the pack; especially Jacob. _He handled himself in front of Sam today. Stop worrying._

She chuckled to herself wondering how long it would take Jake to phone her or, perish the thought, climb through her window to question her. _You had better get a handle on yourself girl. Maybe get a lock on the window? _

What was she going to do about Jake? She loved him but just not the same way he loved her. He was her best friend. She worried that she was getting in the way of his imprinting; he was so fixated on her. She suspected he would not understand why she had gone to Paul's today. _Kidding yourself again girl; YOU don't even know why you went to Paul's today._

That started her thinking about Paul. How did he know that going to his house was the bravest thing she had done in ages? Had he been watching her as carefully as she now realised she had been watching him? _Now that just doesn't bear thinking about._

Wait -seven volumes of the Kama sutra? Her ancient computer was chugging away after finally warming up. She did a quick search on the Kama sutra. She knew novels but that one was seriously out of her range of expertise. There **were** seven volumes, but only one was on sex. She read some of the headings for it; 'Marking with nails' she snorted and thought she had already done that. His arm had healed so fast, luckily they were not visible by the time Sam had arrived. Wait; the other volumes are on attracting others to oneself, the acquisition of a wife, a wife's behaviour and the aims and priorities of life.

_Acquisition of a wife? _

_What did he say? C'mon girl, think; what did he actually say? _

She remembered now; he said: "I'll tutor you in the arts of love. We could work our way through all seven volumes of the Kama Sutra."

_He said WE._

Oh.

My.

God.

FF_2154210_ - 13/06/2010 03:46:00 PM


	5. Jane Eyre

Chapter 5: Jane Eyre

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

_AN: thanks for all pointing out I misspelt SM's name – yeesh – facepalms self_

**Tuesday **

School passed in a blur, but few of her friends noticed her lack of involvement. Given she had only recently thawed from the frozen, barely alive Bella that Edward left; her friends assumed she was having a relapse. Only Angela looked at her askance but then only Angela had ever taken much notice of her.

By the time she got home from school she had no recollection of what she had actually done that day.

She kept turning what Paul had said over in her mind. She just couldn't make any sense of it. He wanted to continue this tutoring thing but what else did he want? _What do you care?_ If she was honest with herself she wanted the tutoring to continue too. Technically she still hadn't got what she went there for. She thought back on the Paul she had witnessed in the kitchen. She came to a realisation; she liked that Paul. She wanted to see more of that Paul. _That line about the Kama sutra doesn't mean anything; it was just a line._

_Yeah just a line._

She dug around in her bookcase to find her copy of Jane Eyre. She would skim read it tonight to remind her of the central issues and themes. She would leave all the thinking about Paul until tomorrow. _Wow channelling Scarlett O'Hara much?_

She heard the phone ring and heard Charlie answer it. She hadn't even realised that he was home. _You are seriously losing the plot girl._ He shouted up the stairs that it was Jake.

She took a deep breath and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake" she chirruped desperate to sound 'normal'. _Whatever the hell that is for you._

"How's it going?"

"Good. I hear you are tutoring Paul in English." _Straight for the jugular._

"Yeah Sam told him he had to lift his grades and he asked me to help. I can always use the extra money too you know." _Seriously you are going to bill him?_

"He wanted to now if he could borrow your bike. He says he will put fuel in it for you. I thought I should just check with you first."

"Actually that is a good idea. That should be fine."

"Sure sure. I'll tell him on patrol tonight. Well you should be careful. I mean its Paul...you know?"

"Honestly Jake. What do you think is going to happen? It's not like he is going to jump me" she snorted. _Only in your dreams girl._

"Yeah…well" Jake didn't sound happy.

"I promise not to let him hump my leg" _What on earth made you say that?_

Jake laughed and sounded relieved. He chatted on about patrols and how the Rabbit was running for a while. She made non committal agreeable noises, while she shuffled around the kitchen getting stuff out for dinner. After he had hung up Charlie wandered in to get another beer.

"So who's humping your leg?" he queried from inside the fridge.

"What?...oh **nobody** is humping my leg" she hoped she sounded firm about that.

"Jake is just worrying because I agreed to tutor Paul Waggener in English. He's coming over tomorrow. I don't know what Jake thinks is going to happen…" she trailed off.

"Well, his dad was a real dead beat but as far I know he's a good kid; had a few issues and a couple of run-ins with the law but that is pretty standard for a lot of those rez kids" Charlie looked thoughtful. "Actually that is a point… I don't think his dad has been around for a while. At least, I haven't had to lock him up for months now. I wonder..."

She felt bad. She had never thought about Paul's life. About what made him so angry? He had said he didn't need to cook for anybody. Did he live alone? Where was his dad? His mum? What had happened? Why did Charlie need to lock him up? She could grill Charlie some more but it would look suspicious and he had already wandered back to his game.

She really couldn't ask Jake. _Ask Paul. _Now that's a conversation for a first date. _Date? Is that what this is?_

She rolled her eyes at herself and made her way back upstairs to Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester.

FF_2154210_ - 13/06/2010 03:55:00 PM


	6. Games gone wrong

**Chapter6: games gone wrong**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: I apologise in advance for my sick, sick mind…**

**Wednesday**

School was another blur day. She had managed not to hurt anybody too badly at PE. Or herself remarkably. Well, except for Mike Newton who still blithely insisted on being her partner for all sporting activities. He had copped another racquet to the head. He was unlikely to be her partner for anything else in life and she felt a curious mix of thanks and embarrassment for him.

She was home and standing in her kitchen wondering how she was going to make it to four o'clock.

Baking. That always made her feel better. Gave her some small amount of control over one aspect of her life. Paul was a werewolf and could probably eat his own body weight so he would eat anything she could cook. Besides it would keep her busy.

As she pottered around making cookies and banana bread she wondered at her life. What was it about her that got the supernatural involved in her life? And what was it about Forks? None of this would have happened if she had stayed in Arizona. Not that she had much of that life left anymore. An occasional conversation with Renee. Even the little cactus she had dragged from there had died. Just too much moisture in the air, it always was too green here. She sighed.

She heard a motor bike pull up out the front and she swore that she felt her heart skip a beat. _Thought that was just a metaphor?_

She made her way to the front door and went out onto the porch in time to see Paul unfold himself off her bike. He was wearing close fitted jeans and a white t shirt that looked two sizes too small. It looked good on him. _No helmet. Typical indestructible werewolves._

"Don't let Charlie see you with no helmet" she called out to him as he unstrapped a bag from the back of the bike. "He hates bikes; thinks they are death machines."

"Well that's funny," he said as he loped up onto the porch "I thought this death machine belonged to you?"

"Shhh" she put a finger across his lips "it's a secret." He just looked at her without blinking as she seemed to realise what she had done. _He's been here 30 seconds and you have already got your hands on him._

"Sorry" she mumbled and withdrew her hand. "I've been baking but the kitchen table is clear. We can work there." She turned and moved into the house knowing he would follow her.

They spent a solid hour working over the themes of Jane Eyre. Paul ate half the banana bread and a goodly percentage of the cookies. He had read the book and was not unintelligent. _So he was lying on the phone; for the benefit of the pack? Why would he do that? _He grasped the significance of most of the themes and even proposed the theory of Rochester's secret wife, Bertha, who was locked in the attic, being a vampire. She did suck Rochester's blood after all.

Bella laughed at him "I swear you see vampires everywhere." She got up to put the kettle on.

He stood and put his hand along the side of her face; his thumb rubbed across her cheek. She looked quizzical. "Flour" he explained "you've got flour on your cheek."

"It's been there for the past hour! Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged "I thought it looked adorable."

She looked at him but he turned and resumed his place at the table. She leant against the kitchen counter.

"Oh before I forget, I have to ask what on earth you said to Jake about me. He had the weirdest image in his head on patrol on Tuesday night." He almost blushed "I mean it looked like I was trying to hump your leg. He thought it was pretty funny."

Bella burst out laughing. "Oh honestly what am I going to do with that boy? He was so worried about you being here and I told him, in jest, that I wouldn't let you hump my leg."

Paul stared at her intently; his eyes seemed to darken. His voice dropped "But what if I want to hump your leg?" _He's using the sex voice._

Bella was mesmerised. He seemed to slide gracefully off the chair onto the floor and then he slowly crawled towards her. _He's stalking me._

He was growling and pretending to be a dog, but then as they touched something happened. Suddenly it was no longer a game.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. He placed his face against her thigh with his feet on either side of her leg. He was still staring at her. Watching her every reaction, he pushed his groin against her leg and slowly, so slowly slid up her body. It was the single most erotic thing she had ever seen. Her breath hitched and she clutched the kitchen counter. She thought she might swoon. _Too much Jane Eyre?_

His hands slid up the inside of her thigh and then he lowered himself slowly down again. She moaned. The heat against her leg was incredible and the hardness; something very hard was rubbing against her. He slowly rose up again and pressed hard against her hip. She moaned again. His hand cupped her at her groin. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly. His other hand was pressed low against the rear of her jeans and he seemed to just push his hands together. She came on the spot.

She shuddered and twitched. He was watching her intently now. She opened her eyes and noticed something. His t shirt had ridden up with the friction and she saw something poking up at the waist of his jeans. He saw where she was looking and then his breath hitched. It had to be his penis. She had never seen a naked man but that had to be it. It was a dark purple colour and seemed to have a drop of moisture at the tip. She was staring at it. She slowly reached her hand towards it. She heard him inhale sharply and then her fingertips brushed across the top. He groaned.

He was staring at her with the strangest look on his face. She had no idea why but she felt the oddest need to taste it; to taste **him**. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked. He growled, grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tried to pull him closer. His tongue slid into her mouth. His hands clutched her ass and lifted her. He sat her on the counter alleviating the height difference. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back.

They ground themselves together.

He left her mouth and moved to her neck. "Wow" she managed.

"Charlie" he murmured.

"What?"

"Charlie just drove into the street"

"You can hear that?"

He drew back from her and nodded.

"Oh my god. Look at us." She was frantic.

"Bella calm down. It'll be okay" he adjusted the front of his jeans, pulled his t shirt down over his groin, dusted off his knees and ran his hands through his hair. Now she could hear the police cruiser pull up. "I'll sit; you stand" he instructed and pulled her off the counter.

It occurred to her that they had assumed the positions they were in before this heated exchange had occurred. He winked at her and as the door opened, started with "… so I don't see why it can't be argued that Bertha is a vampire. I mean she is kept in the dark, drinks blood, and is ultimately destroyed by fire…" _Damn he is good at this._

Charlie wandered into the kitchen and looked at them. Paul leapt to his feet.

"That your bike out the front Paul?"

"Yes sir" he glanced at Bella.

"I sure hope you have a helmet; those things are death machines you know. Can't tell you the number of kids I have scraped off the roads around here." Bella rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't really have the money right now for a helmet."

Charlie humphed to himself. "Let me look in the lost property at the station. Sure to be an old helmet in there I could let you have. Hate for you to die on the way here one day." Charlie looked calculatingly at Bella. "Not sure how Bella would take that."

"Oh I am just tutoring Paul in English Charlie, you know that." _God did that sound that bad from the other side?_

Charlie snorted and headed off to put his gun away. He mumbled something about two helmets.

Paul smiled and glanced at Bella. She looked non-plussed.

"What?" he mouthed at her.

"Why is Charlie doing you a favour?" she hissed at him.

"I don't know; ask him? I should get going. Are you okay?" He started clearing up his books and papers.

"I'm confused" she managed. He gave her a long look and reached his hand up to brush her cheek.

Softly he said "it'll all work out; I promise."

FF_2154210_ - 15/06/2010 03:40:00 PM


	7. Forks has secrets

**Chapter 7: Forks has secrets**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: people commented that Charlie was too observant. I think SM was a little rude to Charlie; the man is the chief of police. It's a small town sure, but his job is to observe people. "Need to know" my ass.**

**Once I blew open a couple's secret affair precisely because they completely ignored each other at a dinner party – just saying**

**Warning: language in this chappie**

_It'll all work out. What the hell does that mean? __**What**__ will work out?_

She had got through the rest of the evening but she was on autopilot. Charlie had noticed her distraction and suggested they order pizza. He argued that she had baked and it was his turn. _When did Charlie get so observant?_

She was lying on her bed again, clutching Jane Eyre like it held all the answers. _It's not normal. To have an orgasm when a guy humps your leg; it's just not normal._

Her cell phone rang. It was Paul.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby" _ahh the sex voice_ "still reading Jane Eyre?" _Speaking of observant._

"Holy crow, are you spying on me?"

He chuckled. "No; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I told you my mother taught me manners. You should **always** ring the girl after."

"After what" she interrupted "after you hump her leg?" He laughed; the braying laugh that irritated Jake so much.

"Yeah sorry. I don't know what came over me." He paused "You have very sexy legs"

"How would you know? You haven't ever seen them properly; you know…naked." She was trying to sound sultry. _Geez Bella you sure you are up to phone sex?_

"You don't know how much of your legs I have seen" he paused "Now that **did** sound like I am spying on you. I really rang to see if you are coming to the bonfire on Friday night. I suppose Jake mentioned it to you."

"No he hasn't but then I haven't spoken to him today." She heard the phone ring downstairs "Sod's law that will be him now. I didn't give him my cell phone number." _Ask yourself why not?_

She heard Charlie call her name "I gotta go – see you Friday?"

"Yeah see you then. Sleep well Bella."

She snapped the phone shut and shouted to Charlie before making her way downstairs. It was Jake and he did want her to come to the bonfire. She tried to sound like it was the first she had heard of it and promised Jake she would be there. She asked for Sam and Emily's number and suggested Emily might need a hand to prepare salads or something before the bonfire. She knew Emily usually catered for these things. The fire pit was now in their back yard as their home had become the unofficial wolf pack headquarters.

She thought about her reaction to Paul and how it didn't seem normal. She had no idea who she could discuss this with. Renee was a cool mum but Bella didn't think she could discuss it with her. Angela as the daughter of a minister was probably a good girl. You never knew with Angela; she kept her cards pretty close to her chest but Bella thought she might have told her if she and Ben were having sex. _When would she have told you? You were so caught up in Edward. _Lauren or Jessica? No way. Leah? Definitely not. Maybe she could ask Emily but she was so close to the pack, if she let something slip to Sam, they would all be in trouble.

_How do you know what normal is? You have never done this before. _Not that she really had any idea what _this_ was. She tossed and turned for a while and then fell asleep. Her dreams were full of heat, forests and wolves. Silver wolves. It occurred to her later that she had thought about Edward without having to hold herself together.

**Thursday**

At breakfast the next morning Charlie mentioned the bike helmets again. She thought it was good opportunity to question him. "So you do favours for my friends now Charlie?" _Is that what he is; a friend?_

Charlie looked slightly guilty "gee Bells… I am not sure it is up to me to say… I mean… that kid has had it rough…" he trailed off. "I am sure if he wants you to know he will tell you."

"Maybe he thinks that **you** will tell me?" she pushed

"No – he can tell you himself. As the chief of police I know a lot of secrets in this town" Charlie looked oddly pleased with himself.

"Forks has secrets?" she snorted_._

_Oh yeah. If you only knew half the secrets Charlie._

In the canteen at lunch Mike Newton tried his hardest, yet again, to get her to go out with him. She pleaded that she had a bonfire on the rez Friday night. "What is it with you and those rez boys" grumbled Mike.

"Have you seen them" squealed Lauren. "They are all so tall and built and just gooorgeous"

"Yeah" added Jessica "and some of them are real players; especially that super sexy one… what is his name?" She looked at Lauren for assistance. _Please don't let it be Paul. God don't let it be Paul._

"Paul?" supplied Lauren.

Bella's heart sank. She felt like smacking her head on the table. _Be honest. That's why you went to him in the first place. Deal with it._

She had to get out of there. She stumbled to her feet, mumbled something about getting a book from the library and fled.

She felt like such a fool. It was not as if they had a 'relationship'. He had brought her to orgasm twice; that was all. She had **asked** him to. She went to him. It was no business of hers if he saw other people or even had sex with other people. _What do you care? Or more importantly; __**why**__ do you care?_

She didn't have any answers. They hadn't even arranged a time for another English tutoring session.

By the time the bonfire night came around she was seriously stressed. She had rung Emily and offered to come out early and help. She was still loath to discuss her sexual problems with anybody. But she thought helping out would at least keep her busy.

The bonfire itself was a **nightmare.**

All the wolf girls looked seriously happy with their imprints; Jake was even touchier than he usually was and she kept shrugging him off. He looked hurt and gave her an odd look but she was beyond caring. She was so stressed that she was clutzier than usual and managed to fall over twice and then to spill a drink on herself. Leah seemed to be watching her intently and to top it all off, Paul completely ignored her. He didn't look at her; didn't speak to her.

Not.

One.

Word.

She went inside the house to try and wipe off the worst of the drink spill. Standing at the kitchen sink she heard the screen door slam and hoped against hope that it was Paul. A feverish hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Her heart leapt and she looked up into Leah's face.

"What are you doing?" Leah hissed at her.

"ahh...I'm just cleaning off my t-shirt.." Bella stuttered.

"Oh don't give me that!" she grabbed both her arms and shook her. "You are up to something; I know it"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Paul have completely ignored each other all night. Usually he spends half the night making cracks about the 'leech lover' but nothing tonight. Why?"

_Seriously? He completely ignores her and __**that**__ gives it away?_

Bella was beyond angry; the whole night had been a disaster as far as she was concerned. The whole of the last week was a disaster and she had **had** it. She snatched her arms out of Leah's grip.

"Fuck off" _Whoa where did that come from?_ "Honestly Leah; I am tutoring him at English. He probably thinks he ought to be less rude to me in that case and why do you care? You think he's screwing me?" Her voice rose. "Or are you jealous that you are the only girl on the rez he has **not** fucked?" It was a guess, but a pretty good one given their attitude to each other.

"Now back the hell off and leave me alone." She threw the cloth in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen. She didn't wait to see Leah's reaction; she knew that fast after that kind of anger came tears and she didn't want anyone to see that.

She grabbed her bag off the chair, mumbled something at Jake about getting an early night and ran for her truck. They all must have heard what she said. Jake let her go with a worried look. She didn't care. She just needed to get out of there.

She couldn't drive very fast, not that her truck would go that fast, for her tears were obscuring her vision. She crested a hill to see someone standing in the road. She braked and stared at him. It was Paul. He stood there breathing hard, bare chested and still as if he wasn't sure if she was going to run him over.

She sobbed as he moved for the door of the truck and flung it open.

"Oh baby" he murmured in a low voice. He reached for her and crushed her against his chest. She was still sitting in the truck and he held her close with his hand under her hair. He made soft crooning noises as she cried. Once she had reduced her sobs to hiccups, he shoved her over with a curt instruction to let him drive her home.

He kept one arm around her and made fast work of the trip back to Forks.

"This is all **your** fault" she muttered at him.

He kissed her on the forehead "yeah probably."

FF_2154210_ - 16/06/2010 03:48:00 PM


	8. Tears before bedtime

**Chapter 8: tears before bedtime**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

_**AN: this is fanfiction and no-one has communicable diseases or gets pregnant unless the author wants it that way – but in real life, remember safe sex always children. Thanks to furyangoddess for betaing (is that a word?)**_

_**People asked why Leah was so angry – Bella picked it; nothing worse than watching someone sleep with everyone except you…**_

By the time they pulled up outside her house she had calmed down a little. "Charlie's on late shift. Can you come in for a minute? I think we need to talk."

He nodded and followed her into the house. She washed her face and then stood at the kitchen sink, sipping water and looking out the window. Not that she could see anything; she was just trying to calm herself down. _The kitchen; usually the scene of the crime._

Paul leaned against the doorway and watched her intently.

"What did Leah say? We missed the first part."

"God I suppose the whole yard heard it."

"The pack did." He explained.

"This will make you laugh… she accused me of being 'up to something' with you. Based solely on the fact that we ignored each other." She turned to look at him; was he laughing?

He wasn't laughing. She turned back to look out the window.

"I told her to ..." she bit at her lip. "Well you must have heard me. I have never said that to anyone before, but she made me so angry and the whole night was a disaster and you **were** ignoring me and…" she trailed off; her hand across her mouth like it would stop her crying again. She kept staring out the window. Once she had got herself under control, she turned to him.

"Was I right about Leah?" she managed. She waited for his response.

He sighed, "About not screwing Leah?" she nodded, "Yeah."

She gave a snort. At least there was one woman he hadn't slept with. "It was a guess; but a good one, eh?" she paused "I mean I knew you were a player, that's why I went to you but, I'm not sure I really understand **why** I went to **you**."

She stepped towards him, "Why did I go to you Paul?"

His eyes narrowed but he didn't move.

She took another step. "Why do we turn each other on so badly?" Another step, "…not 'badly'; I don't know how to say it… I mean you made me..." she was blushing madly " ...just humping my leg."

"I've been a zombie for months after Edward left."

She was right in front of him.

"You just touch me and I feel… I can't explain it… **I feel**…I haven't felt anything for ages."

She reached out and brushed her fingers across his naked chest. He shivered and shut his eyes. "This is not normal, is it Paul?" He didn't answer her. His chest was smooth except for a line of hair that started below his navel and disappeared into the top of his cut offs. She was fascinated by it, and when she brushed the back of her fingers across it she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I want it to be you, Paul. You remember? You said you would be honored."

She stretched up on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Please Paul."

He muttered something in what she presumed was Quileute and kissed her back. He crouched, put his hands under her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"Shower." he muttered, his head buried in her neck. "I think we both need a shower; you for one, smell like Leah. I don't want you to smell like Leah."

He almost ran up the stairs. She was amazed by his easy display of strength.

He deposited her at the top of the stairs.

"Do you need a minute to get your bed ready?" he asked.

She blushed. "I don't understand."

"You should get an old towel or something you can wash." She looked blank. "For the blood" he explained. "Sometimes there's blood the first time."

"Oh" she blushed even redder. "Right."

She fiddled around in her room; laying out an old towel on the sheet. Not that it really mattered, she did all the laundry and Charlie would never see it. Thank god Charlie was on a late shift and probably wouldn't be back until just before dawn. She heard the shower start and took a deep breath. _Go get him girl._

She was determined to go through with this. She entered the bathroom and was transfixed. He was utterly beautiful. He was standing with his back to her and the water was running down his gorgeous muscled body. She was speechless. He must have known she was there. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"See anything you like?"

"You have the best ass." _I cannot believe you just said that!_

"Well if you get your clothes off and get in here, I will let you wash it." he winked at her. He turned back to the wall and just waited for her. She was pretty nervous, but his whole attitude was relaxed and casual and it made her feel calmer. She undressed and slid in behind him and he passed her the soap and a washer. She thought she might have an orgasm on the spot; a very naked Paul, very wet; in **her** shower. It was a dream come true. She soaped up the washer and tentatively touched his back. He shivered, "Too soft," he complained, "it tickles, put more pressure into it."

She scrubbed him harder. He stayed with his back to her, but put his hands up on the wall. She could reach around to soap up his chest and his upper arms but she was nervous to stray anywhere further south. She was too nervous to even look south. He rinsed himself off.

"Your turn," She slipped in front of him between him and the wall. He soaped up her back but had no qualms about going further south on her body. She gasped when his hands brushed across her breasts and reached between her legs. He was being more functional than erotic though. Just calming her down. She was supporting herself against the wall and trying not to get her hair wet. Her eyes closed in bliss. She realized he had cleverly managed to hide the full frontal view of himself from her. She was pretty nervous about checking it out herself and he seemed to know that. He was also not crowding her in the shower. She also realized that the combined effects of heat, touch and water had her extremely relaxed.

He kissed her on the neck and muttered something about getting a towel as he stepped out of the shower. She had a moment to herself. Was this what she really wanted? _Hell YES._

As she stepped out he was waiting for her, holding up her towel. He started peppering her face with tiny kisses while rubbing her dry with the towel. She held her arms up like a small child and reveled in the sensation. He was looking after her. It was a rare thing for Bella Swan, the girl who parented her parents.

He was slowly backing her towards her bedroom and the inevitable waiting bed.

She wanted to touch him all over. Her towel dropped to the floor forgotten. His skin seemed to set off tiny electrical flashes in her body. She felt so warm and so adored.

She felt the back of her knees hit the mattress and he stopped.

"Paul?" she nervously bit at her lip. _Why did he stop?_

He held her gently by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Bella? I'm a big guy and you are a virgin. It will probably hurt. Once I start I am not sure I will be able to stop. Your scent alone is making me crazy." he almost groaned the last part.

"I'm sure." She stated emphatically. Whatever he was looking for in her eyes he found. He nodded then brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Then his head pulled back quickly.

"Condoms" he groaned "I phased when I ran from the bonfire and I've got nothing."

For once, it looked like **he** was going to have the panic attack.

She grabbed his face "Paul… Paul… it's okay… I'm on the pill" she blushed.

He looked at her quizzically. "Blame an over protective mother." She said.

"Blame her… seriously… I am going to send her flowers" he exclaimed. "Are you sure? I am clean, I always use condoms with the other…oh … well… you know what I mean…"

She stared into his face and tried to lower her voice. "I would be honored." she breathed at him. _Take that sexy voice._

The predator was back; his eyes darkened and he growled at her. It was extraordinary. She shivered with desire as he pushed her back onto the bed. He crawled up her body as she scooted back up the bed and rested on her elbows. She had to watch him. He was mesmerizing, her breasts felt hot and heavy and her heart was beating like a mad thing in her chest.

He stopped as if he had noticed her for the first time. He inhaled deeply and his head lowered towards her chest. He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it sharply and she gasped. He kissed his way across to the other nipple and slipped it into his mouth. His tongue was almost rough and he rolled the nipple between his lips and nibbled and sucked on it. Heat shot straight to her groin. She groaned and collapsed back onto the bed.

He slid to her side. The heat from his body was overwhelming; she felt swamped with heat and desire. Still sucking at her breast, his hand slipped across her stomach and down to cup her mound. His index finger and ring finger spread her open and his middle finger slid across her clit. She jumped and cried out. He buried his face in her neck and made crooning noises to relax her.

"C'mon baby" he murmured "We've done this before. Or do you want me to talk you through it?"

"Please," she groaned "I love the sound of your voice."

He stroked her again and she moaned. He started to talk slowly and softly against her skin. She couldn't catch everything he said between kisses through the roaring in her ears but she could feel him. "So wet…so good…baby…" he slid a finger inside her untried opening "So tight…so hot."

"Ohh," she breathed out. She could feel his finger inside her; he was **inside** her. She had no words to describe how it felt, but it felt really good.

He slid a second finger into her and rubbed his thumb across her clit. He stroked them in and out trying to prepare her for what was to come. She could feel pressure building inside her. She squirmed and lifted her hips against his intruding fingers.

"Paul." she whimpered and clutched at his shoulders.

"Come for me baby." he instructed her. With a gasp and a shudder she shattered on his hand.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her intently again. She pulled his face to her and kissed him. She tried to pull him closer; she couldn't seem to get enough of him. She felt wanton as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and sucked on it. He pulled his towel away and moved over the top of her supporting himself on his arms. She glanced down and froze. He looked at her; he could feel the sudden tension in her body.

"**That** is never going to fit" she whispered as she waved a hand at the offending item.

"It'll fit trust me." He rolled his eyes. "I told you I was big."

"I thought you meant big… you know…tall…I mean what are you?…six feet four?"

He looked at her calculatingly and sat back on his knees. He sat straddling her legs, but was now giving her the full show. She stared at him. She stared at **it**. Her tongue instinctively licked her bottom lip. He watched her and then brought his hand slowly down and stroked himself. She stared at him, swallowed and licked her lips again. He stroked himself again.

He shifted his weight over to one leg and lifted the other knee. Placing it carefully between her legs he pushed her thigh across. She let him. He moved the other knee over pushed her other thigh out. He knelt between her thighs.

He didn't blink as he watched her and she watched him. Balancing on one hand, he brought his cock down to her glistening curls. He stroked the head of it right along her vagina.

"Do that again" she groaned. He did. She shuddered. Then he stopped half way and pushed the darkened head against her untried opening. He probed an inch or so and stopped. She couldn't begin to describe how it felt. She moaned again.

"Okay …I changed my mind…Paul, I want you; I want **all** of you."

He leaned forward and rested on his elbows on either side of her head. He slowly rocked his hips against her; pushing a little more. He stopped at her barrier. "Hang onto my shoulders" he told her. She looked confused but did as he requested. His weight over her body felt amazing; he was so big; so powerful; it was devastating.

And he was so hot.

He reached down under her leg and lifted her knee up. He kissed her hard and pushed forward. She cried out and clutched at his shoulders. Instinctively she arched her back to try and push him off but, ended up taking him deeper. She was felt so full; she thought it would tear her in two. He was unbelievably, hotter _there_ and she was the one burning. She tried to move again but she was completely overwhelmed. She was panting and making little hurt noises.

He swore, "Stop moving baby." He demanded.

"I'm sorry …"she whimpered "I don't know what to do..." she was muffled against his chest.

"Shh…shhh," he crooned at her "It's not you, it's me… if you move like that I will come" he explained.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" she queried.

"Are you kidding girl," he moaned, "I get off humping your leg, remember? Don't laugh…you're moving again." He peppered her face with kisses. "It's so sensitive without the condom too; I can feel **all** of you." His voice dropped and after a minute or so he made a tentative stroke with his hips. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Did that hurt?"

"No; it burns a little but in a good way." She murmured as she moved experimentally and he groaned.

"Right; you asked for it woman." He pulled almost all the way out and then stroked back in. He took up a slow deep rhythm as he stroked into her. She clutched at his ass and he felt her nails dig into his skin. Her mouth had fallen open into an O. She gasped, moaned and shuddered. He was holding himself up on his arms. The sweat was dripping off them both now.

She seemed to be coping so he picked up the pace. He heard her gasping breath and reached down for her clit as he slammed into her. She fell apart under him. Her whole channel clutched at him like a fist and he growled as his own release exploded into her. She shuddered again and he collapsed on her.

He rolled onto his back taking her with him; still buried inside her.

She lay on his chest as they both got their breath back.

"See," he kissed her forehead "told you it would fit!"

FF_2154210_ - 17/06/2010 03:53:00 PM


	9. Shiny shiny hair

**Chapter 9: Shiny shiny hair**

**AN: I looked up age of consent on the internet for Washington state so don't rely on it - thanks to furyangoddess for betaing**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

They lay there as he kept softly rubbing her back. He couldn't seem to stop touching her. She fell asleep after her intense day; a deep dreamless sleep. Unfortunately it wasn't for long. She jolted awake after an hour or so and realised she was trying to move away from him in her sleep. _Stupid hot werewolves._ He wasn't letting her. He was deeply asleep but had his arms wound around her. She needed to go to the bathroom. She wriggled and squirmed until he loosened his grip enough for her to slip out, throw on a robe and make her way to the toilet. She couldn't see a light on in Charlie's room. He often fell asleep with a light on, so she was hoping he wasn't home yet. She wondered if werewolves could survive being shot.

Pissing stung and burned a little. _Geez nobody tells you that. _She was not surprised to see a little blood on the toilet paper. He had warned her after all. She stopped at the foot of her bed and just observed him. The light from the window etched all his muscles into relief; he looked like a god; a slumbering god. His penis; still impressively large, lay across his thigh. He looked so young and unworried; the slumber of youth she thought. He was, after all still 17.

He opened an eye and glanced at her. "You gonna stand there and eye-fuck me all night?"

"I was just wondering if Charlie should arrest me for corrupting a minor."

He snorted "No you're good baby; it's 16 in Washington. Besides he has to catch us. Speaking of whom, I didn't hear him come home."

He amazed her. He was so comfortable in his body; so at ease with his physicality. He didn't try to cover himself up or hide from her; he just **was**.

"I hate you." she muttered at him.

"What? What did I do?" He was still half asleep. He held out an arm and she snuggled against his side.

"You are so beautiful anyway with your russet skin and flawless complexion and then you get turned into a werewolf and get an extreme dose of long life, impressive physique and physical ability; it's just not fair." she grumbled, "and your shiny shiny hair." She finished lamely.

His arm across her back pulled her against him and he turned so that he could look into her eyes. "I think you're beautiful." He kissed her softly. "And besides," he added "imagine how pretty you'll look standing next to **me**."

"Paauul" she whined and back handed his chest. "Ow – that hurt!"

"Oh baby, let me kiss it better."

"This is all your fault."

"Yeah probably. Go back to sleep."

"How long can you stay?"

"About another hour or so and then I have to go. There's a pack meeting tomorrow morning at Sam's. They may be wondering where I am." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

She thought for a minute or two. "Paul, what are we going to do?" but he was already asleep._ Are we a couple? Is he going to ignore me again? God I hope we have sex again._

But then she fell asleep too.

88888888888888888888888888

**Saturday**

She woke up in the morning, tucked up in her bed. He must have covered her over before he left. She had a vague recollection of him kissing her goodbye. There was a note on the pillow. It said: 'I'll call you – you know I always call the girl after.'

She laughed and headed for the bathroom. She stared at herself intently in the mirror, but couldn't see that she looked any different. She felt so different; she was sure it would be obvious. She must have slept on the towel and creased her skin in places. _Hate that. _She felt a little sore in other places too and she washed herself carefully in the shower.

Preparing herself for another fulfilling shift working at Newton's Outfitters. She strongly suspected that Mike had got her the job to try and get closer to her. She knew nothing about hiking or camping and could rarely give sensible advice to customers. She didn't hike. She didn't know the difference between various brands of rucksacks or which camp stove would perform better in the wild. _It's a job; just take the money._

Charlie was at the kitchen table reading the paper when she came down the stairs. "What have you got planned today?" he asked.

"I'll just stick around the house until my shift at Newton's; maybe put on a load of laundry. You were late last night; do you have another late one tonight?"

"Yeah," he turned a page "how was the bonfire?"

_God, the bonfire!_

"Ahh…I left early; I was tired…early night…you know…"

"Before I forget… got a couple of helmets for your friend Paul. They are in the hall."

"Oh, great, thanks Charlie. I'll give them to him when I tutor him next." _Or when he tutors me._

The second load of laundry was on when she heard the phone ring. She ran to get it; it was Emily. She wanted to check that Bella was okay after she had left so suddenly on Friday. Bella didn't know quite what to say; she didn't know how much Emily had heard. She just rambled about Leah being weird and excused herself by saying she had been pretty tired lately and just needed an early night. She was fairly sure Emily didn't believe her, but she didn't feel like discussing anything else with her right now.

The phone rang a second time and her heart leapt only to be disappointed again; it was Jake. He wanted to know if she was okay as well. She made the same excuses, but knew that Jake knew her too well to believe them.

"You've been looking so much better lately; you know since **he** left you." Jake ventured.

"Yeah, well I had to get over Edward at some stage" she snorted.

"Shit, Bells you said it!"

"What?"

"You said his name. You never say his name. You **are** getting over him." Jake sounded ecstatic. He invited her and Charlie over for dinner but she begged off, saying Charlie had a late shift and she was still pretty strung out from the bonfire. He sounded doubtful, but let her go. _You DID say Edward's name._

She returned to her housework but she was starting to check her cell phone every ten minutes. She didn't know what for; to make sure it was still on; still had a signal; she hadn't missed a call. _You are behaving like a fourteen year old. _

This was all so far outside of her experience. She didn't think they were dating. She didn't know what they had. She didn't even know if there was a 'they'. She felt like a fool; winding herself up over this. _He said he would call you, if you call him you will look whiny and pathetic._

Her shift at Newtown's was thankfully Mike-free; mostly customer-free too. She spent most of it leaning on the counter reading a book. And checking her cell every ten minutes. _This is ridiculous! _

She was locking up the store when it finally rang. She was so surprised she nearly dropped it.

"Hello?" _Too hopeful._

"Bella," It was Paul. There was silence for a minute. _Typical, so desperate to speak to him and now you don't know what to say._

"Hey…you still there? What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I'm fine…"

"**Fine? **Okay..." he sounded doubtful, but continued on, "The pack meeting went okay. Where are you?"

"Just finishing up my shift at Newton's and then I'll head home."

"I could come over for a little while…you know… bring my English notes… only if you wanted me to…"

_Do you want him to? Does he want to see you? _

_I don't know what I want anymore. _

"Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes at herself.

Paul chuckled. "Really spending too much time with Jacob." he told her. "Great; I'll see you after four then."

FF_2154210_ - 18/06/2010 06:06:00 PM


	10. Tail of the ostrich

**Chapter 10: Tail of the ostrich**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: thanks to furyangoddess for betaing - thank you to evilgrin for pointing out the link between women and the use of the word 'fine' – I apologise for using the word 'cocky' nothing else fitted, I swear...**

**Remember children safe sex always.**

She got home and had time for a quick clean up and small panic attack. It was over; of all things; the bed. She didn't know whether to unmake it or make it. She stood there in indecision feeling like a complete fool, when she heard a motorbike pull up out the front. She made her way downstairs and towards the door by the time she heard his sharp knock.

"You knock?"

"Yeah; I'm a guest; come for tutoring." He smirked. His backpack over one shoulder.

"Well, come in Mr. Guest."

As he dropped his bag he noticed the helmets on the floor in the hall. "Charlie came through huh? I will have to thank him the next time I see him."

"He's on late shift tonight." Bella ventured.

He gave her a careful look. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong; everything's fine."

He winced.

"What?" she spluttered.

"_Fine?_" he explained, "Whenever a woman says 'fine' it means the exact opposite."

"Oh, yeah right. You know all about women Mr. I-am-really-experienced…and…and,"

He was moving towards her slowly, watching her. _He's always watching me._

"I know about you," he whispered. _Not the sex voice! _"I know that you want me to take you upstairs and devour you."

"D…devour?" her voice was shaky.

"You want me to eat you baby?"

"Oohhh…" was all she could manage before he was kissing her. His tongue was in her mouth, one hand under her bottom, he lifted her, she wrapped her legs around him and he ran up the stairs.

When they got to her room she thought she had never got her clothes off so fast. She lay on the bed on her back, but he pulled her feet towards him so that her hips lay on the edge of the mattress. She was so aroused.

He knelt between her thighs and slipped them over his shoulders. He watched her intently, placed one forearm across her stomach and held her down and then gave one long slow lick from her ass to her clit. She jumped and took a great shuddering breath. "Oh...my…god..."

She slapped her hands over her face; almost as if she couldn't bring herself to watch him.

Then he went to work in earnest. He sucked and nibbled at her labia; his tongue laving her engorged clitoris and then pushing inside her with rhythmic thrusts. She clutched at his head and moaned. Her head tossing from side to side; she was beyond words.

He slid two fingers into her saturated opening and curled them upward as he pulled her clitoris between his lips and sucked. She bucked, her thighs crushed the side of his head and she shuddered.

He didn't let up; she was twitching now like he had tasered her. "Aahh…Paul…stop…too…much." She came again and he took pity on her, lifted his head. He wiped his hand down his face and smiled at her. Before she got her breath back, he lifted one of her legs over his head, gripped her by her ankles, held her legs together in his hands and lifted her legs vertically; pulled them up so that they lay straight up against his chest. Her feet ended up under his chin. He pulled on her ankles with one hand and lifted her butt off the bed and with his other hand guiding himself, pushed slowly into her.

She clutched the sheets and wailed. With her legs held together the sensation was amazing. He slowly stroked in and out. His face looked as intense and rapturous as it had the day he humped her leg. His mouth hung open and his eyes were closed; she felt ripples of pleasure though her whole body. His other hand was caressing her leg and thigh, causing little electrical jolts everywhere it touched. He was kissing her feet; sucking her ankles and toes. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Then he pulled her legs apart and fell forward onto her and made several long hard thrusts. On the final hard thrust he snapped his hips at the end and brought them both undone. He was still kneeling, his face buried in her hair as her arms were locked behind his head. She had curled her legs around his hips. Finally she could touch him.

They lay there comfortably for a few minutes. She kissed the side of his face.

Shakily she asked "What the hell was that?"

"That baby," he answered "was the Tail of the Ostrich." He sounded smug.

"Seriously? Are you doing Kama sutra moves on me?"

"I **told** you we would. Now let me go; I need a shower." He stood and looked down at her "Want to come with?"

"Actually," he frowned "that may not be a good idea. The point of the shower is to scrub your scent off me and I am fairly certain I would have to have you again if you were there." _Not the sex voice again. _

He purred at her "We could practice Suspended Congress. Shower walls are good for that."

She slapped him on the chest. "That's enough from you," she roused "Can I come if I promise to keep my hands to myself?" She tried to look innocent and wide eyed.

He guffawed and reached out a hand to pull her to her feet. She smacked up against his chest and he kissed her deeply. He walked her gently towards the bathroom as his hands roamed all over her body.

"Hey; no fair!" she gasped between kisses.

"Just getting in my quota before the shower." He explained against her neck.

He started the shower and stepped in; she couldn't help but notice his penis was stiffening again. He noticed her look and chuckled. "Werewolf regenerative powers are awesome!" he sounded cocky.

"What does that mean?" she was confused.

He gave her a look but then realised she was serious. "That means, baby, I could make love to you all over again, and again…and again. It's you I am worried about. Heck **I** could run to Canada, you think I couldn't make love to you all night?" He pulled her into the shower with him. She looked flummoxed. He elaborated "Normal guys have to take time to recover. They could manage one; maybe two a night. But not us werewolves; and **teenage** werewolves; wow that takes it to a whole new level."

She was studying his penis intently now. "It's so big" she murmured.

"Baby," he purred, "this is only half hard."

"Half hard; what the hell does that mean?" she squeaked.

She couldn't take her eyes off it and then it…twitched. She licked her lips.

Hesitantly she asked "Can I…you know…can I touch it?"

He nodded and inhaled sharply as her small, pale hand reached towards him. It made his skin look even darker. His pubic hair was thick and dark. She wrapped her fingers around his cock; they barely met. He groaned and leaned back against the shower wall.

It was so hot and so hard. _Because of me._ She gave a tentative stroke and looked up at his face. "Is that okay? I don't know what to do." His hand reached down and covered hers. He showed her how to stroke him. She blushed as she felt him expand in her hand. "Oh my!" she gasped.

"Harder." he grunted "You're not going to break it." He smirked at her.

"Got any body wash?" he queried. She pumped some of her favourite body wash into her other hand and grasped him firmly with both hands. The lubrication made it much easier now. She gave him a firm stroke.

"Yeah," his voice had dropped again "just keep doing that. Don't forget the balls."

She had no idea what he meant, she knew he **had** balls but did he want her to touch them too? Did guys like that? She reached down underneath him and cupped his balls in one hand; the other still stroking. They felt so hot and so heavy. She rolled them in her hand. Experimentally she rubbed her thumb across the glistening head of his cock and he moaned.

This was all new to her and she felt powerful; intoxicated. **She** did this to him. She kept stroking as she bit her lip. "Faster," he panted. She fisted him faster.

"Bella," he moaned. She felt his balls contract in her palm, his hips bucked into her hand and ribbons of come spurted from the end of his penis. She was fascinated. Most of it went on her stomach and chest.

He opened his eyes and watched her as if he wanted to see what her reaction was.

She rubbed at it. "I don't want to wash it off." She murmured. _Whoa. Where the hell did that come from?_ There was a flash of something in his eyes. _Was that pride?_

His hands reached up to cup her face; he kissed her hard and pulled her under the water.

"C'mon; before we run out of hot water."

They kissed for a while before she laughed.

He looked at her "What is so funny?"

She poked him in the chest "I literally had you by the balls there." She sounded proud of herself.

He looked at her seriously "yeah…yeah you did."

Just then, the water went cold and they both squawked. As they were drying themselves she chuckled again.

"You are just full of laughs today." he commented.

"Oh, I was just wondering; if the point of the shower was to **not **smell like me. How the hell are you going to explain your...you know..." she gestured at his penis, "... smelling like my body wash?"

"Good point. Hey, you are getting good at this sneaky thinking."

"I have a matching body lotion." She sidled up to him, "maybe you stole it to jerk off with after one of our English sessions."

He guffawed again, "Wow; that even sounds like something I would do. C'mon hand it over." He leaned towards her. "Not that anyone really smells my dick but I **can** use it to jerk off with and dream of you." She shivered. _Bloody sex voice._

"Speaking of which, we had better get dressed and do some study today or we will blow our own cover story."

FF_2154210_ - 20/06/2010 04:10:00 PM


	11. Bloody alphas

**Chapter 11: bloody alphas**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction. Thanks to furyangoddess for betaing._

**AN: Bella never can make a decision**

Later in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and their books spread out on the table, he looked serious for a minute.

"Before I forget; don't ever text me." She looked confused, "you never know who can read the message." he continued. She frowned. "I caught Sam with my phone; he said he had just picked it up, but it seemed weird, you know?" he shrugged "I thought he might have been checking my messages."

"What business is it of Sam's?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Bloody Alphas; always throwing their weight around. Just wait until Jake steps up." He grumbled.

"Jake?"

"You didn't know? As the descendant of the great Black family; he is next in line for the chief of the whole tribe. Alpha wolf is an extra in that bag of tricks. Sam is just holding the position until he feels ready to step up. Maybe when he is 18 for the Alpha and later for the chief. You didn't realise Billy is basically the chief now?"

"I never thought about it. I knew there was a council of elders; everyone is always so respectful around him. That explains a lot." She muttered to herself.

"Paul, what does that mean for how Jacob feels about me?" she looked stricken.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"Because of his status; who he wants to be with is a tribal matter. Half the tribe thinks you are not an appropriate partner because you are white."

She gasped. "They actually discuss that at a tribal meeting?" she was astonished.

"Sue and Billy are amongst some new, more modern thinkers on the council but a lot of them are pretty old school. Sue took over Harry's position on the council," he continued. "You probably don't realise, but Charlie has done a lot with the tribe and the respect people have for him, extends to you. But you are still not a rez girl."

She sat in thought for a minute. "Poor Jacob," she muttered "Chief of the whole tribe and I turn him down." She giggled to herself.

"But have you?" Paul was serious.

"Have I what?"

"Turned him down?"

"Countless times. I love him but not like _that_; he put me together after Edward left; I keep telling him he is my best friend," she trailed off. After a little silence she added "I didn't go to him to get laid."

Paul smiled at her "Yeah, but **he** doesn't know that."

"I've been avoiding him; but I have to see him and make sure he **does** understand that I don't think of him that way. I mean I have told him enough times haven't I? I kept shaking him off at the bonfire. Why doesn't he get it? You saw me shake him off at the bonfire…didn't you?"

She paused "That's right…you were avoiding me that night." She sighed. "I'll go see him tomorrow and make it very clear that I do not want to date him; **again**."

"Now," she frowned at him and got to her feet "**You** are just trying to put off dealing with this essay." She was looking in the fridge. "Did you want to stay for dinner? Charlie is out and I can just as easily cook for two."

"I'd really like that." He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her and nibbling on her neck. She giggled and slapped him away. "Stop it! You are distracting yourself again."

The phone rang and she wriggled away to answer it.

"Oh, hey, Jake." She rolled her eyes at Paul. She mouthed "again" at him. He snorted.

"Is someone there with you Bella?"

"Yeah…it's Paul… he needed some help on his Jane Eyre essay. You remember I'm tutoring him? I was just saying to him that I wanted to see you tomorrow. Are you busy?" Paul made a thumbs-up sign at her for encouragement.

"No, I'll be around; probably in the garage."

"Great! I'll pop out after lunch and bring some warm sodas." she laughed. "See you then."

She hung up the handset to see an odd look on Paul's face.

"Warm sodas?" he asked.

"Yeah; it's a Jake and Bells thing." she explained "No fridge in the garage."

"Jake and Bells?" he queried further with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, stop it! God, you still haven't done any work!" she exclaimed "This is all your fault."

"Yeah probably" he smiled.

* * *

Late that night she lay in her bed. She was oddly disappointed that they hadn't really made it into the bed and there was little of his scent on her sheets. _Wow. Is that weird? You want to smell him._

They had a nice dinner. They chatted easily. He filled her in on more of the pack gossip. She had no idea that the identity of Embry's father was an unknown. Because he had phased it had to be Uley, Black or Ateara. They were the only ones around at the time he was conceived. Everyone suspected Sam's father, as he was a deadbeat. She couldn't imagine it being Billy and if it was, it would disrupt Jake's alpha status as well. Leah was still bitter and angry at Sam; it upset them all.

She had tried to get information out of Paul about his own life but only managed to get that he did indeed live alone. He avoided explaining why.

He had kissed her thoroughly goodnight; she could barely let him go.

She wanted to help him. Charlie said he had it tough but neither Paul nor Charlie would give her any information. She really couldn't quiz Jacob tomorrow. Paul was right; she needed to let Jake know once and for all that she didn't think of him romantically. She needed to work out some way to let him down easy; for want of a better expression.

Paul fascinated her. He appeared so confident, brash and angry and yet he was nothing but nice to her. A seventeen year old boy, living alone; looking after himself. What did he do for money? He had said he couldn't afford to buy a bike helmet, so he must have a job or something to buy food and pay his bills. She didn't know. _So much for just being fuck buddies._

She wanted something more from Paul, but wasn't sure what. She wanted to sleep in his clothes; to have her bed smell like him. She was enjoying the sex and he was so sweet to her, but did she want to 'date' him?

Until she worked out what she wanted, maybe it was better to sneak and keep whatever it was they had, quiet.

She fell asleep thinking of him though.

FF_2154210_ - 22/06/2010 12:34:00 AM


	12. Warm sodas

**Chapter: 12 warm sodas**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: thanks to furyangoddess for betaing - Jake doesn't know he has competition; it has never occurred to him not to trust **_**Bella**_

**Sunday**

She drove up to the Black house and parked the beast on the grass. Jumping from the truck she made her way to the garage. She called out as she went through the door; probably unnecessarily, she could bet Jake had heard the truck from miles away.

"Got the sodas" she chirruped as she got an eyeful of Jake's ass hanging over the side of some vehicle.

"Hey Bells; just let me finish this bit..." he grunted as he tightened something under the hood.

She plopped herself down on an old car bench seat. She prattled on "you know I was just thinking; we call it the black house but it's red, right. I suppose it would be pretty dumb to paint your house black. I mean it would get really really hot in summer…"

Jake pulled his head out of the engine and looked at her. He spoke very slowly. "Okay…who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?" She giggled. _Giggling again?_

"Geez Jake; that's really funny." She jumped to her feet and came over to him. "What are you working on?"

"You really want to know?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah! Tell me everything."

"Oh okay…" he looked at her doubtfully. "Well I am taking on some repair work for extra cash. If I can manage to service a couple of cars a week, it is enough to cover parts and spending money for my other projects. People on the rez prefer to keep the money within the community, you know."

"That's a great idea" she enthused "You are really good with mechanical things. I mean you always manage to keep my old truck running. Maybe you could have your own garage one day."

"Yeah… that's the idea. Plus Quil and Embry are pretty good with motors too. We have talked about it; well dreamed I suppose, but it would be cool if we could all work together, seeing as how we have to stay here."

"What do you mean?" she handed him a soda and he threw himself down on the bench seat. He looked serious all of a sudden. She sat next to him.

"This werewolf thing comes with some big issues; things none of us really thought about at the time. As the 'protectors of the tribe' can we ever leave?" he reached for her hand. She let him. He stared at it as if he had to memorise it.

Still looking down he continued, "Any dreams any of the pack had about going to college or leaving La Push are just that now; dreams. You know Sam had a full scholarship to Washington State? He had to let that go as the **alpha**." He made commas in the air. "Now Sam is trying to start up a construction business." He snorted. "At least he could employ the boys and there are no questions about unexplained absences if they are hunting. Heck that kind of work is easy for the pack with their strength and stamina, but it just seems wrong."

He looked up. "The best of the tribe…just…trapped…"

"I hate it…and this imprinting bullshit…some wolf god tells you who to love…it's sick…it destroys people…I mean look at Leah." He shook his head.

He gripped her hand tighter. He looked into her face intently. "I want to choose my own partner." He looked like he wanted to kiss her. _Eek what do I do? Play the friend card?_

"Oh Jake" she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as hard as she could. "Absolutely you should choose your own girl, but they have to pass the Bells-best-friend-test first." She felt his hands on her back so she babbled on "Not that I know what that is yet, but you let me know when you have one and I will set up some intricate obstacle course for them. Obviously they have to like warm soda."

_Is it working?_

She pulled back and looked at him.

"And as **my** best friend you would get reciprocal rights. When I start dating you have my full permission to beat them up if they cheat on me or break my heart. I mean what are best friends for?"

His face was doubtful.

"You wouldn't date me?" he asked tentatively.

"What and ruin our friendship?" she frowned at him "Jacob Black you know I thank you for putting me back together after Edward left; you helped save me from Victoria; you know I think you are sort of beautiful and you know I love you; but it's not like **that**. You **do** know that right?" She cupped his face "**right**?"

He sighed "yeah…I know…you are always telling me…"

She hugged him again and felt him sigh against her. They sat comfortably for a few minutes. Then she pulled away. "You should get back to work. Do you mind if I stay a while?"

"Nah Bells; you stay as long as you want." He stood up, brushing off his jeans and stuck his head under the bonnet again.

After a comfortable silence she ventured "so do you think I should go out with Mike Newton?"

Jake snorted "that creampuff? I told you to hang on for a real man Bells."

"Well Tyler is out; he just continually apologises for almost running me down. That stuff gets boring really quickly." She pulled a book from her bag and lay along the bench reading.

Jake reached out and flicked the radio on. Music filled the garage as the best friends spent some quality time together. Every now and then Jake would bring up some pack news and Bella asked about Quil's latest antics. She did think he would learn from chasing squirrels.

She glanced up from her book at one stage to see Jake staring at her. "What?"

"You know you are much better then you were; you can even say his name."

"Yeah" she agreed "I noticed that too. Maybe it just took some time." She leapt to her feet and punched Jake in the shoulder "and a rockin' best friend. We should have a secret handshake."

At that moment Embry and Quil tumbled into that garage continuing some obviously long winded debate about the Iron Chef of all things.

"Who's got a secret?" queried Quil.

Bella laughed "oh you should have heard Charlie the other day" she chortled "he went on about him knowing all the secrets in Forks; honestly he has no idea."

They all laughed together. She dropped her book back into her bag. "Speaking of …I should get going. Give me a hug Jake." He held her tight and with a wave to the others she headed for her truck. She paused outside looking for her keys. _Sure you are._

"Hugs?" she thought she heard Embry ask.

"Friends" explained Jake.

"Ooh burn" from Quil.

There was a pause for a minute as they listened for her truck to start.

"She just needs more time." said Jake "there's no-one in her life."

"Yeah? She's tutoring Paul." said Embry.

"Yeah he's been turning down girls at school." said Quil.

Jake snorted. "Paul is hardly Bella's type and I know Bella is not Paul's type. Leah said he's not fucking anyone because he has some rash on his dick. He told her on Saturday. It'll clear up quick but it serves him right; he is such a man whore." They all laughed.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Sunday night**

She and Charlie had a quiet dinner and he took up his usual couch position in front of the sports channel. After a shower Bella was sending an email to Renee when her cell phone rang. It was Paul.

"Hey beautiful."

"Paul; god what should I call you? Sexy? Oh I know; what about literate? I do like a smart man."

"You're pretty funny woman" he chuckled "I can't talk for long. I just wanted to let you know it might be difficult to see you this week. Sam has got me on double shifts. He wants to see me later face to face for some reason."

"Double shifts? There aren't any vampire sightings? Well at least Jake didn't say anything today." She pondered "plus Embry and Quil were around too; not patrolling. Is Sam picking on you?"

"Huh…who knows? I have no idea why he has to see me face to face; can't just tell me over the phone. You'll be proud of me, I finished my essay."

"That's great. Don't forget to hand it in tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe if I lift my grade Sam will lay off me for a while." There was a pause, "I'd like to see you sooner than next week…but …you know…" he ventured.

There was silence.

"Oh okay…ah… I have to go…good night." Bella said.

"Sleep well Bella."

She could have face palmed herself. _Oh you total idiot! Do you want to see him? Make up your mind!_

She felt confused. He wanted to see her. He encouraged her to tell Jacob to back off and then he said next week was difficult and seemed to be backing off himself. He's giving you mixed messages but what messages are you giving him?

_What did you expect? You got what you wanted. You are no longer a virgin. Did you expect a lifetime of servitude? _

Well no; but it would have been nice to date or something. _Would it? With the biggest player in La Push? Yeah dream on girl._

She wondered to herself how her life could have spiralled out of her control in **a week.**

FF_2154210_ - 23/06/2010 05:03:00 AM


	13. Kitchen capers

**Chapter: 13 kitchen capers**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: **Prof. John Maynard Smith proposed the biological theory the "sneaky fucker theory" (yes, really) – the theory proposes that whilst the alpha males are off fighting over the right to mate with the females; the bored females are being looked after by the guy who sneaks in while the alphas aren't looking. DNA tracing shows that the less dominant males were in fact far more successful in evolutionary terms, passing their genes onto a larger number of female deer. Paul is one of those.

**remember safe sex always children - thanks to furyangoddess for betaing**

**Monday**

She felt bad enough Monday, but then to top it off, she got her period and that just made her feel worse. Angela asked if she was okay and she mumbled something about girl stuff so that kept her happy. She thought she should try to be a better friend so she asked her how it was going with Ben. That took up the rest of the break time.

She got through the rest of the day easily and did some homework of her own. Sent an email to Renee; evidently she had taken up meditating with crystals or some such. Sounded like a typical Renee thing to do. She wondered sometimes exactly how much of her mother had been passed on to her.

**Tuesday**

No contact.

The whole day dragged. And then the night dragged too; made worse by an extra shift at Newton's to do the stock take. For an even greater bonus, she had to work with Mike. She fended off his usual questions about who she might be seeing by trying to engage him in a discussion on his own love life; specifically what went wrong with Jessica Stanley.

**Wednesday**

Nothing

**Thursday**

_Oh, God!_

**Friday**

_That's it. I am just going to kill myself._

It was raining again. She was in the kitchen checking if the hamburger out of the freezer had defrosted when she thought she saw something in the woods out the window. Her heart jumped for a second but then she remembered that the pack had taken care of Victoria weeks ago and she was just panicking for no reason.

She turned back towards the doorway when the back door was ripped open. A figure came in, the rain dripping off his chest. It was Paul; at least she thought it was Paul. He was saturated. He looked wild; feral. He moved so quickly she squeaked out his name and then he was on her. He just grabbed her by the top of the arms. His eyes were fiery. He said something really low. She almost caught it and then his hands were on her face, tangling in her hair and he was kissing her.

It was intense and much rougher than he normally was. She realised this whole week had been like some coiling foreplay building up to this.

Wherever he was going, she was going with him.

She grabbed at his face and pulled his hair; impossibly trying to pull his mouth closer to hers. He was forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit and sucked at him. He picked her up easily and moved her back to sit on the kitchen counter. They were both panting like sprinters.

And then she gasped as he tore her shirt open; the buttons scattering on the floor. He almost sobbed. He was pushing her skirt up her thighs and kissing and biting at her neck. She was pulling at the front of his shorts; trying to get his penis out. His hand was under her skirt and he just tore her undies apart. She moaned; she was so wet.

"Please," she moaned and thrust her hips towards him. He entered her hard and fast. Her head banged back onto the cupboards. He began to pound into her. She grasped at his back. Scratching and clawing at him. He scooped one arm under her leg and lifted it; spreading her further. Feeling off balance, she stretched one arm back to hang onto the cupboards and moaned; clutching at his hair with the other hand. He was grunting with the effort now as he slammed into her again and again. He was frenzied.

She wailed and wrapped her leg around his waist; digging her heel into his buttocks and holding on. "Oh, God…ah…yes…oh yes…Paul…" Her thighs were shaking and she was moaning continuously now. She pulled his mouth toward hers and bit at his lip. He groaned and drove into her harder. She jerked and screamed out his name. He slammed into her one last time and then shuddered and groaned with his own explosion.

With a final shudder he buried his face in her neck. She was overwhelmed. Her thighs were trembling; she was hot and sweaty and her head hurt.

They just waited for the world to catch up.

"Paul…what the hell…" He looked at her; his eyes seemed to clear and he froze.

"Fuck me; what have I done?" he murmured. He went to back off her but she clutched at him as if she thought he might disappear.

She nearly shouted in his face. "Hey…you…didn't you hear me say please?" He nodded but still looked chagrined.

"Stay…just stay here…for a bit," she instructed him. His head was down. She kissed the side of his face.

"I'm sorry...I just…couldn't…" he mumbled.

"Don't apologise; that was amazing. Well except for the headache from where you banged my head on the cupboards." She rubbed at her head "I thought the headache is supposed to stop the sex," she giggled. He looked horrified.

"Fuck... Bella I don't know what came over me…"

"Honestly; it's okay. Help me down." she instructed him. "I think we need a shower."

He pulled his pants up.

She continued "Well if that's what I get when you don't call me for a week …"

"Five days," he interrupted "That was five days."

"Wow," she didn't know quite what else to say.

They looked at each other. _Wow five days._

She hugged him "I'm okay; honestly. I was right there with you…" she paused "…you do remember that Charlie carries a gun?"

He smiled nervously, "I knew he wasn't home yet."

"My legs; I think you might have to carry me up the stairs."

"I **always** carry you up the stairs."

"Yeah I've noticed that."

He picked her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs and stopped outside the bathroom. He lowered her feet to the floor. She just stood there and hugged him. They just breathed together. She stroked his hair and held him.

"Paul," she ventured "Can you tell me what is going on? Is this one of those weird orders where you can't speak to me?"

He just shook his head mutely. He sighed. She held him closer. "Whatever it is; we'll work it out…together."

"Funny," she commented quietly "We found things to match our life in Jane Eyre and now we're doing Romeo and Juliet?"

"Two households, both alike in dignity…" he ponderously intoned.

"I prefer to think of you as Mr Rochester; at least they got a happy ending."

He snorted "Yeah right; didn't he go blind?"

She ruffled his hair, "You have that shower; I had better change and clean up downstairs."

"Sorry," he looked mortified again.

"Stop apologising!" She kissed him again and pushed him away. "Go on."

She went into her room and took off her torn shirt. She looked at it speculatively and shook her head. She found some undies and grabbing a t-shirt from her drawer, she put them on and headed downstairs; resisting the urge to spy on Paul in the shower. She found all her buttons on the floor and put them in her pocket. She could repair the shirt later.

He came into the kitchen with wet hair and his shorts on. He hugged her from behind and sighed heavily again.

"We have got to work this out." She said. "I've been thinking; it has to be an alpha order. **You **have been ordered to stay away from me."

He looked frozen; unable to move or speak.

"But I'm not a wolf. so it doesn't apply to me. You can't talk to me; but I can talk to you." She put her fingers on his lips, "Don't try to say anything. If this is like what happened with Jake then you **can't **tell me. And you can't call me so I am just going to call you. You don't even have to say anything, but I can't go five days like that again. I nearly went mad."

His eyes looked tortured.

"Please, Bella…don't…just…" he ground to a halt, his jaw locked shut and he shook his head.

"I think I may have to tutor you pretty intensively on Romeo and Juliet." She looked sly, "It is a classic and the language is so difficult to comprehend. We will have to read through it several times. Maybe watch all the movie versions I can find."

"That's it!" She squealed, "We will have to act it out; especially the romantic scenes."

She placed her fingers back on his lips and he kissed them gently.

"I will find lots of reasons to help Emily and visit Jake and be in La Push; maybe that will work?" she looked hopeful; he shrugged.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. "You'd better go before Charlie **does** show up… and he's _armed_." She whispered conspiratorially.

She held his hand and walked him out the back door. She watched him run into the forest behind the house presumably to phase and run the miles back to the rez. As she stepped back into the kitchen she realised what he had said when he came inside. She thought he might have said 'fuck the order.' So she was right?

She had a shower herself and prepared Charlie's dinner in her pyjamas. She checked herself out in the mirror and she didn't look battered; at least not visibly. She did tend to wince when she sat down though. Just thinking of it made her burn in an entirely different way.

She thought it unlikely that she would share what went on in the kitchen with her mother. Renee had famously painted it yellow eighteen years ago; a vain attempt to bring more sunshine into her Forks world. Charlie had never changed it. Bella giggled to herself at the thought of how 'hot' the kitchen had been today.

Every time she looked at that spot on the bench she found herself blushing. It was so intense she was sure she would never forget it; he had damn near devoured her.

Her dreams that night were troubled visions of her lost in the forest. She didn't scream, but she woke up almost more tired than she had been before she slept.


	14. Human secrets

**Chapter 14: Human secrets.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: thanks to furyangoddess for betaing -**

**personally I think that Bella in the books, tries really hard to do what **_**everyone **_**else wants – she rarely made a decision for herself unless she was pushed – in this fic, she is not quite there yet…**

**Saturday**

She spent most of her shift at Newton's seriously distracted. She just couldn't work out why there would be an order that Paul stay away from her. He couldn't tell her, but surely it was the only explanation. It was the same as that night in March when Jake had tried to tell her he was a werewolf and literally couldn't speak; Paul's jaw had just locked on whatever he tried to say to her.

Did the pack think Paul was bad for her? That just made her angry. She had had enough of people making decisions for her with Edward. She was an adult who could make a decision about what she wanted to do. The problem was she didn't know what she had with Paul. Was it something to fight for? Was it a purely physical relationship? Would they calm down after a while and drift apart?

Was **she** not good enough for him? That almost sent her into a spiral of depression. She knew the council didn't think she was good enough for Jake. Well that just did wonders for her self esteem. She was just going around in circles.

_Good little Bella; always does what she is told._

She had no idea what to do. She had never dated before and what she had with Edward could hardly be described as 'normal'. She doubted that what she had with Paul was normal either. She didn't know what solutions Paul had and she couldn't exactly discuss it with him as he wasn't allowed to talk about it. It was a mess; a big screwed up mess.

**Sunday**

Testing her new theory she trundled out to La Push and dropped in on Jake. After a while she suggested she might visit Emily and as expected, he insisted on going with her. _Like a freaking chaperone._

Paul was there eating a sandwich at the kitchen table. She thought they all must be able to hear her heart jump at the sight of him. She greeted him normally and managed to touch him on the shoulder as she walked across the kitchen to grab a muffin from Emily. He stroked the inside of her leg below the table.

She made small talk with Emily while she bustled around the kitchen.

"Oh, Paul," she casually started "I can make it to your place Tuesday for tutoring, so I will see you about four." He just nodded. She suspected if she asked him if it was okay he might have to say no. _Can't avoid it if I say it like that. Should be able to make it through Monday alone. _

"Jake can you walk me back to my truck? And you can fill me in on your attempts at dating." She resisted the urge to watch Paul the whole way out of the kitchen.

**Tuesday**

She left a chatty message about tutoring and seeing him soon on his phone. Maybe he can play it later. Nothing suspicious if anyone listened to it.

She arrived at his place at four and left her truck prominently parked out the front. _Screw them. No doubt someone will come along soon to check on us._ She kissed him quickly and then set out their books on the table. They held left hands in the middle of the table until Paul let her hand go. Someone must be coming. It was Embry. He said he had brought something over for Sam, but then settled himself on the lounge to watch TV. _More freaking __babysitters. _

This was insane! She had no idea why she was doing this. Why couldn't she just leap across the table and kiss him? He was so tense; but he was better when she had been there for a while. After an hour or so Embry didn't seem to be going to move and she needed to go. She rubbed Paul's shoulder and said goodbye. Tried to make some witty remark about Quil and headed for her truck and home.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know to talk to about his. She wasn't even sure if she should continue this crazy 'relationship' with him; if that is what it even was?

Days passed in a blur. She rang him and left a message for him every day. Inane, pointless calls about nothing, so thathe could hear her voice. She wasn't sleeping well and she had caught Charlie giving her worried glances again. _Looking for the return of zombie girl. _She didn't know how much longer **she** could do this; she hated to think what it was doing to Paul.

Friday night she and Charlie had eaten dinner and she was washing up and thinking about heading for bed when she thought she heard a noise on the front porch. Charlie went to investigate and Bella, for some reason she could not have explained, went with him. It was Paul; he was clinging to the porch column and trying to stand. He was drunk.

"Oh, Paul," Bella managed, before Charlie went off his head.

Charlie launched into a tirade about underage drinking, where the heck he had got the stuff, did they card him, bringing the tribe into disrepute, and how he ought to lock him up.

Paul tried to reach out to her, lost his grip on the column and fell onto the porch between them with a crash and some muttered swear words.

"Dad, can we just get him into the house? Something is really wrong."

For the first time in her life Bella pleaded with her police officer father to break the law. He looked at her astutely "Bells, does this have something to do with you and the weird way you have been behaving in the last week?" Given Paul was just drunkenly repeating her name over and over it wasn't a hard guess.

"Please, Dad…I can't explain…"and then she made a decision. "Yes…yes it does."

Paul lay on the floor between them crooning and trying to put his face on Bella's foot.

Charlie gave him a long look and then looked searchingly at his only daughter.

"This had better never happen again." he stated. There would be no second chances.

"Help me get him up," he instructed her. Between the two of them they got him into the house and dropped him onto the lounge. Bella got a bucket and a bottle of water from the kitchen and came back into the lounge room. She pulled Paul's head onto her lap and stroked his hair. He clutched her around the waist and buried his face in her lap. Charlie perched on the edge of his chair and didn't look like would be leaving. Bella suspected that was a good thing given what happened the last time she was alone with Paul in this house.

Charlie hummed to himself, "I wonder…I guess it has been about a year…" and then he spoke to Bella "has he told you anything about his life?" she shook her head.

"I know I said he should tell you but I reckon this," he waved at Paul with one hand "Is probably the result." Paul must have been able to understand what was being said or perhaps it was just good timing; "…left me…" he moaned.

"Yes and I'm sorry." crooned Bella.

"No; he's not talking about you." said Charlie.

Bella looked confused. Charlie sighed "Alright here goes: there are just some people in the world I will never understand. You remember I told you Paul had it hard?" Bella nodded. Charlie looked at him sorrowfully "His father beat them; he started with the wife and then when Paul came along he copped it too; especially once he was old enough to open his mouth. That kid always did have a mouth on him."

Charlie shook his head "I reckon he tried to help her or get between them. Who knows what happened in that house?"

"Why didn't anybody do anything?"

"She wouldn't press charges; happens a lot with battered wives. If I found him drunk I would lock him up before he could get home and start something."

Charlie rubbed his hand down his face. He looked pained. "But, then something changed about a year ago." Bella knew what that was; Paul had phased and become a werewolf. "I guess Paul got big enough to fight back; chased off the old man. I haven't seen him since. I asked around after Paul came here and I realised I hadn't seen his old man for a while. Got the whole story from Billy."

"Seems after a while the mother went after him. Chasing that deadbeat. Left her kid alone. Can you believe that? He's been trying to put himself through school; stay in the house. Billy said everyone on the rez feeds him if he shows up. He gets some kind of allowance for a job he does but basically he has been on his own. I think they were waiting for her to come back, but after a year…" he shook his head. Charlie looked embarrassed, "That's why I got him the helmets; thought I'd help out if I could."

"I guess the law failed him too." he added.

Bella was horrified; she had called him lucky and told him jokingly that she hated him because he had it so easy. She had no idea. Tears were running down her face. She was stroking his hair. He had quieted once he was near her. She knew he was awake but he wasn't moving.

"Can't blame a kid for not handling **that **well," added Charlie. He got to his feet with a grunt. "I suspect he is out for the night. Leave that bucket where he can get it and if he misses, you are cleaning it up!" he pointed at her sternly.

He grabbed a blanket out of the hall cupboard. "Not that this will cover him; geez how big is he?"

"Six four." Bella absently answered.

"No wonder nobody cards him." Charlie snorted. "I'm off to bed; you **will not **sit here all night." It was an order.

His face softened and he kissed her on the forehead. "He'll be alright if he has you fighting in his corner." He made his way upstairs.

Bella sat there for a while and stroked Paul's head. "Why on earth didn't you tell me?" she answered herself "Why would you? I was just another girl who wanted something from you. You poor thing." Paul rubbed his face on her stomach and made some kind of noise. It sounded like 'mine'.

"I have to go sleep upstairs, **you** will stay here. There's water and a bucket if you want to be sick. I **have** to go. I have pushed Charlie enough for one night." She shuffled out from under his head. He tried to hold her, but was too drunk to do much. She stuck a pillow under his head. She knew he wouldn't need the blanket. She kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back. He opened one eye and she firmly told him "stay"; he snorted but didn't move.

"You know Charlie is right," she muttered to herself "If I want you, I have to fight for you don't I?" with that, she made her own way up to bed.

_But who do I fight with?_


	15. Hamburger meat

**Chapter15. Hamburger meat.**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: I have messed with canon a little - i believe the alpha has a better mind shield - there is just some stuff that he (or she) needs to keep secret - and respect? the pack don't need to see **_**everything**_** in his life.**

**NOW we have pushed Bella enough**

**Saturday**

He was gone in the morning; no note; she didn't expect anything else. She thought maybe he was avoiding Charlie or he just might be really embarrassed. Either way she did her shift at Newton's and thought over everything that had happened in the last month.

She came to a decision. She was determined that she would fight for him. Whatever they had, it was strong; they couldn't stay away from each other. It felt right in way nothing she had before felt like this. She didn't think it was just about sex. She thought it was something else. She thought it might be an imprint.

She couldn't understand why he had been ordered to stay way from her and regardless **she** didn't want to stay away from him. He could fight the order to come to her, but not without cost. He was feral; possessed that day in the kitchen. He could really have hurt her. Maybe it was testament to how strongly they felt about each other that he had not.

She finished her shift and made her way to her truck. She headed for home, but then on impulse she decided to go out to La Push and just **claim her man**. The thought made her giggle. She was about half the way there when she got an overwhelming feeling of dread; something was wrong. If she had to bet on it; she would have said something was wrong with Paul.

She pushed her foot to the floor. Her truck could barely go any faster but she was willing it with everything she had. She roared up to Paul's house and leaped from the cab. She could hear shouting; she ran around the back of the house and came to a stop. Jake was standing over Paul holding him by the shoulder and punching down at him with his other hand.

She felt a wave of emotions; anger at Jake; fear for Paul; and love, overwhelming love. Now it all made sense. He had to have imprinted on her! Why he wouldn't tell her she didn't know; he had some serious explaining to do. But her first priority was to get Jake to stop hurting him.

"Jake!" she screamed at him "Stop!"

"Don't come any closer, Bells!" Jake shouted at her. Paul was barely moving. He seemed to be just taking the beating. His face was a mess.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

"He hurt you Bells; I saw it; he phased last night when he was drunk; I was on patrol and I saw it!" Jacob sounded disgusted. He hit Paul again.

"Stop it!"

Just then, Embry and Quil came around the corner. "Embry, go get Sue Clearwater. She's a nurse isn't she?" he didn't move. "Now, Embry!" she screamed at him.

"Quil, get Sam. I want to speak to him." He didn't argue with her.

"Jake, if you hit him again I will never speak to youagain." Jake looked at her; she sounded so vehement. "You will put him down and you will not hit him again." Jake didn't move. "So help me, Jake, if you love me, let him go."

Jake dropped him like he was a bag of garbage and took a couple of steps back.

Everybody just waited. Jake was shaking like he was fighting phasing and staring at Paul. She had no idea how he was going to react, but she needed to reach Paul. She took the opportunity to sidle around and see if she could get closer to him without startling Jake into anything. Tiny steps to the left. Paul's face looked like hamburger meat. He was sitting, but was crumpled; broken. His arm dangled at his side. More tiny steps.

Sam and Quil came running around the corner and came to an abrupt halt.

"Jacob?" Sam had his hands out in a placating gesture, "What's going on?"

"This piece of shit hurt Bella" Jacob turned towards Sam, and Bella grabbed a couple of more small steps. She could hear Paul breathing. It didn't sound good.

"Bella?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what Jacob thinks he saw, but Paul has never hurt me."

"He phased last night and I saw him remember slamming your head into the kitchen cupboards!" Sue chose that well timed moment to arrive.

"Jake, we were having sex!" she hissed at him. Jake looked nonplussed.

"Sex?"

Bella blushed; this was ridiculous. "Yeah, it was a bit rough, but I was right there with him. You couldn't see that? We've been having sex for weeks. Not that it is really anybody's business…" she looked around "…but it appears that it is." She took more steps towards Paul. "I am glad you are here Sue as a council representative. I want some answers."

She had reached Paul and she put her hand down onto the top of his head. He leaned against her leg and made a small noise; like a whimper. Jake still looked dangerous. He was watching her fixedly.

Bella squared her shoulders looked at Sam and asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to. She was guessing but it was the only thing that made sense and she felt with everything she had, that she was right.

"Perhaps Sam would like to explain why he gave an Alpha order to Paul to stay way from his **imprint**?"

"Imprint?" Jake was devastated. He let out a roar and staggered back; somehow he kept himself from phasing.

The pack members were aghast. She saw Leah had arrived. _Just perfect._

"Dude," Quil breathed, "That sucks!"

Bella wasn't sure if he was sympathising with Jacob or Paul.

"I want that order lifted." Demanded Bella.

"Done." Said Sam.

"Five days he lasted; before he damn near killed himself to fight the order and come to me." She looked at Sam, "Thank god he did because I was seriously in trouble, too." Sam said nothing.

"I should think you would know how much pain that would cause us both, Sam. Why do you doubt the strength of his imprint on me; not good enough compared to yours?" She sounded bitter.

Sam glanced at Paul, "Paul? Care to explain?" He just made a noise. Sam took it as a no.

"It happened months ago," Sam explained "We were following Jacob, waiting for him to phase. He saw you one day at the rez and imprinted. But he fought it; he hated you; the girl who ran with vampires; the 'leech lover'. He was so angry. He made me give him an order not to admit to it, so the pack wouldn't know. He stayed away from you. He threw himself into bed with any woman that would take him. I started to doubt that he** had** imprinted. How he could do that to himself, I didn't know." Sam looked at Leah; his eyes softened. Bella understood what that look meant; Sam might think about Leah, but the pain it caused him stopped him from acting on it.

"Sorry, Paul." Sam realised, "I have to lift the first order, too; you can't talk to the pack about it." After a pause, Sam continued.

"Then you confronted us, that day at Jake's. He was still so angry with you. He was in your face and you slapped him; his **imprint** slapped him. Any wonder he lost control and phased in front of you? But it seemed like you were unaffected by him. Maybe you hated him too? And then he opens his door one day to find you..." Sam shook his head and stopped. He looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow, as if for permission to continue. She blushed and gave a tiny nod of her head. There had been enough secrets.

"...and you ask him to have sex with you." Sam continued.

Everyone looked at **her** now. Jake looked shattered. Whatever self control he had failed him and he fell to his knees.

"How?" she swallowed "How did you know that?" She ignored the others.

Sam almost blushed "I forced him to tell me. I knew he had been denying you, but I could smell you all over him."

Everyone was silent for a minute; processing what had been said. Paul rubbed the inside of her thigh and she patted him on the head.

"But after a week or so the council instructed me to order him to leave you alone. He wasn't to see you or speak to you." Sam added.

Sam looked at Sue and raised his eyebrows.

Bella looked back at Sue. "So what is the council's excuse? Am I not good enough for him? Is he not good enough for me? I know I'm not good enough for Jake. What on earth would make the council interfere in an imprinting?" Jake looked confused now. He glared at Sue. "I thought imprinting was the sacred cow of the pack" Bella hissed.

"The council didn't believe he had imprinted either. It was impossible for him to behave like that with other women if he really had imprinted. It was unheard of. But there was another issue." Sue looked guilty, "The vampires; one was seen near La Push."

"Which vampires?"

"The Cullens." Sue added.

"One of the Cullens?" Now Bella looked horrified "Which one?"

"The little one; the girl." supplied Embry.

"Alice? And none of you told me?" She looked at all of them. "I thought you were my friends?" She sounded shattered. Paul hugged her leg.

"We thought you might go back to them." Sue explained, "share the pack secrets."

"No, she just wanted to know if you were okay." Leah piped up. "She said something about you disappearing from her visions. Something must have changed in your life. I guess you would know what that means. She was just checking up and when I told her you were alive, she left again. She didn't want you to know she was here." Leah shrugged "If she did, she would have just knocked on your door."

Alice? Alice was here? And didn't see her. She felt doubly betrayed.

"My, God!" Bella was dumbfounded, "And in all this no-one ever had the courtesy to ask ME!" She was utterly furious. "Do you seriously think I would betray the pack to the Cullens? They **left** me. Besides if Edward came back there would be no problem. He can read freaking minds! I wouldn't need to tell him a thing; he could just pick it all out of **your** head. Probably bigger secrets than I have ever known too."

Sue looked surprised at that; clearly all the Cullen gifts had not been told to the council.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you have put Paul and me through?" she stopped. She could barely speak as the tears ran down her face "I thought you were my friends…" she let out a strangled sob.

She pulled herself together. Everyone was looking at the ground. She patted Paul again and then walked forward and touched Jake on the shoulder.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't..." she stopped and rubbed his shoulder again, "Go home. I'll talk to you later okay? But I just can't deal with this right now."

"Embry and Quil, help get Paul into the house so Sue can help him. I will stay and so help me, if I see a single pack member around this house I will shoot them."

No-one argued with her.

* * *

_dict defintions: sidle: to move sideways in an unobtrusive or coy way_

_nonplussed: to puzzle; to perplex; to cause to stop by embarrassment_

**extra AN: okay i give up! After many requests i have written this story from Paul's POV – it will be called "what was he thinking" **

**yeah – i know Bella doesn't know about the blank vision spots from the werewolves, but **_**you**_** do!**


	16. Fast talking

**Chapter16: Fast talking**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

_thanks to furyangoddess for betaing._

**AN: time for them to piece it all together**

**Saturday evening**

Sue had silently cleaned up Paul; bandaged his ribs and set his nose. Jake had also broken one of his arms. She splinted that up and left without saying a word to Bella. _What could she say?_

Bella's long ago wish to know more about the wolf pack was fulfilled when she could watch with her own eyes; exactly how fast they healed. Paul was exhausted. He just slept, but he seemed to know she was there and take comfort from her presence. She didn't know when the last time was that she had a decent nights sleep, and she suspected Paul was the same.

She rang Charlie. They had probably one of their longest phone conversations. She told him she had taken his advice to fight in Paul's corner. She explained that they were now a couple and that she would be staying the night at his house. She told him he had been hurt; she didn't say by whom. She said she would be home to cook Charlie's dinner Sunday night. Charlie hoped that she would be sleeping better. He made some comment about being safe. She didn't bother to lie to him and say that nothing would happen or she would sleep on the couch or whatever. _You are 18. _Charlie knows; he just doesn't want it brandished in his face. 'Need to know,' he would call it. She laughed to herself.

She drank some water and ate a couple of pieces of toast. She could barely manage those. She beetled around the house; neatening up and washing up the few plates left in the sink. Paul was either pretty neat or didn't eat much in his own house. There weren't that many family photos or signs of a happy family; a couple of school portraits with bad hair. She thought she could tease him about that one day.

She turned out lights and found the bathroom. She really needed a shower. She borrowed his toothbrush and found a t-shirt to sleep in. He was flat on his back with his broken arm lying across his stomach. She watched him from the doorway for a while; remembering the last time she had done that and been caught out. No chance of that tonight; he was out cold. At least his breathing sounded better. Perhaps he had a concussion? It had been a pretty savage beating that Jacob gave him. She chuckled at the thought of what Jake would do to him if Paul ever did cheat on her or break her heart. _Like the imprint would ever let him do that?_ Hey Bella Swan manages to be imprinted on the only wolf capable of being a man whore** after** imprinting._ Seriously, what are the odds?_

She crawled into bed next to him and wondered how it would feel to actually spend the night with him. She lay facing him, but about a foot away; she wanted to be closer but didn't know how his injuries were. Probably not a good idea to hug or lie on the chest of someone with broken ribs. She laced her fingers through his on the hand of his unbroken arm and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night she woke up. He was stroking her face and staring at her intently. She yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you; I just…_you're here_…it's not a dream…" he sounded overjoyed.

"Blame Charlie; he made me think. He said you would be okay with me fighting in your corner. It made me realise that we were just blindly going along with whatever we were told to do; or not to do. We weren't fighting." She placed her own hand on his face. "I wasn't under any orders. Why did I go along with it?"

She snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. She seemed to fit under his arm. It just felt right.

"I spontaneously decided to come and 'claim' you. But on the way out I got the strangest feeling that you were in trouble. Arrived just in time to stop Jake turning your face into hamburger meat; actually I thought he had pretty well done that." She held his chin and inspected him. "You look a lot better, still a little bruised. This healing thing is remarkable isn't it? How's your arm?"

"Everything aches a bit but I am almost one hundred percent." He kissed her forehead. "Lucky he didn't wolf out, he would have torn me apart. Another wolf or a vampire is about the only thing that can do us any real damage."

"And what the hell were you doing letting Jake beat you up? I saw you; I know you didn't fight him. There was not a mark on him."

He shrugged. "That stupid order not to tell the pack meant I couldn't explain you were my imprint. But how could I tell him I was having sex with you? I've taken beatings before…partly it was the Alpha thing."

"Jake gave you an alpha order and then beat you up?"

"Fuck no…he would never do that! It's just…he was radiating Alpha power; I mean you couldn't see it, but it was just pulsing off him. Makes him pretty hard to oppose…plus it seemed to make Jake feel better."

"You are insane."

"Yeah probably…Damn I am glad you were fighting **for **me and not with me; you were **formidable** woman." He paused, "I was so proud of you."

"Hmmph," she muttered, "well now I know the whole sordid story." He earned a smack on the chest. "What the hell were you doing throwing yourself at all those women? Huh?"

"Well I had an ulterior motive." She looked sceptical.

"They fed me!" he was triumphant.

"What?" she squawked and sat up.

"Yeah," he sounded unapologetic "I looked after them and they looked after me." He poked her in the stomach. "You should thank them…"

"Are you kidding me?" she interrupted, "how the hell can you argue that?"

"Easy," he said, "Cougars baby; don't underestimate what they can teach you. They made me the lover I am today. The lover I might add, that **you **get the benefit of." He had one arm behind his head and was looking superior.

She just opened and closed her mouth. She couldn't think of a response. "Unbelievable," she stuttered.

"Speaking of food, I am starving." He hugged her, "wanna come on a midnight raid on the kitchen?"

"Midnight? It's more like 2am."

"Geez, woman; literal enough? C'mon."

They tumbled out of bed and down to the kitchen. Made sandwiches and grabbed drinks. Paul took the splint off his arm and flexed it experimentally. He winced, but swore it would be all better by morning. They ate and drank, leaning on the counters and both felt much better. Paul kept filling up way after Bella had had enough. She watched him.

She shook her head.

"What?" he managed with his mouthful.

"How could you sleep with other women?"

"I guess you hadn't accepted the imprint. So it wasn't full on. I don't know." He finished his mouthful, "it hurt."

"Hurt? How?"

"I'd feel like a tight band was around my chest. I guess like I was having a heart attack." He shrugged, "I'd just push through it."

He looked at her seriously "I thought you hated me. And then I thought all you wanted was sex. I would take that, but I couldn't push you until **you** decided what you wanted. The imprint makes us whatever you want us to be, so until you wanted all of me I was just a toy boy; not that I was complaining." he smiled at her. "I gave you lots of little hints. Then of course the alpha order made it a real cluster fuck. Sam told me it would."

Bella rubbed her face. "I was so confused and then by the time I had some idea what I wanted, there was the order and you couldn't come near me." She looked contemplative. "It all happened so fast."

"This is all your fault." She added. "I was your imprint and you denied me; **I** should be offended." She tried to pout. He laughed at her. She tried to quiver her bottom lip. He guffawed.

"Oh, c'mon girl; look how well denying you went." He moved in front of her. "I ignore you. I insult you at every possible opportunity." He trapped her between his arms on the counter. "I was **mean** to you." He leaned forward, crowding her, "And then you show up, knock on my door and ask me to have sex with you!" He kissed her forehead. She was blushing again.

He grabbed her by the chin and tilted her face up. "I mean seriously what is a wolf guy to do?" he kissed her. It was a gentle brush of the lips.

He took a step back, "and then…and then… I find out you did **nothing** with the leech." She frowned at him, "sorry…Edward…Seriously? You couldn't hear my inner wolf doing the snoopy happy dance? His little paws slapping on the floor." He flapped his hands up and down; presumably like little wolf paws. "I guess it was pretty lucky I was standing behind you; man my face must have been beaming."

She rolled her eyes, "Typical. Men." She shook her head. "Always want to be the first. You realise that is a serious set of double standards you've got there?" She poked at him.

"Baaaby…you don't need anybody else." _Sex voice. Like liquid chocolate._

She snorted. "Did you want to piss on my leg? Mark me as your territory?" she held it out to the side for him.

"Oooh…don't tempt me…you know what your leg does to me."

She smiled then stifled a yawn.

"Geez, honey…am I keeping you up?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon back to bed. With a couple more hours we can spend the next few **not** sleeping."

As they climbed back into bed he added, "that's it. I am turning into a girl."

"What the…why?" she asked.

"Do you think it is weird if I confess to you, that right now I just want to cuddle you and fall asleep with you?"

She gave him a long look, "No, I think it's sweet." she paused, "You can have your man card back in the morning though."

They spooned together. _I'll be a ball of sweat when I wake up._

"Paul?"

"hmmm?"

"Do you think the wolf god got it right, now? I mean, you didn't want it before…but…now…?"

There was a short silence.

"Yeah…I defer to the wisdom of the great Taha Aki." His hand stroked her stomach. "What about you?"

"Hey!" she sounded insulted "I fought a wolf pack for you."

"Yeah…yeah you did. Go back to sleep baby."

"I might be your first but you…" he kissed her on the temple, "…you are my **last**."

He hugged her to his chest. She was profoundly moved.

He pulled her closer and she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	17. Dirrty Girl

**Chapter 17: Dirrty Girl**

_disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fanfiction_

**AN: By request from sfiddy and sabbylou42 – both of whom want Paul to talk dirty and for 71star who pimped me out (wow if she is the pimp - what does that make me?) - thanks to furyangoddess for betaing**

– **lets see if he can get Bella to say dirty words instead…**

Bella was hot; she was really hot._ Sleeping with stupid hot werewolves._

But when she woke up a little more, she realised she was not only completely naked, but that she really hot in one particular place. _How did he do that? He can undress me in my sleep!_ Paul was lying with his cheek resting on the top of her mound. He was watching her intently and stroking her side gently with the fingers of his other hand.

"Hey baby," he rubbed his cheek on her.

She reached down to run her fingers through his hair. He made some kind of noise, almost like a purr. "We haven't had sex since Friday last week. The kitchen one." He said "Eight days. I don't think I have ever gone that long without it, since I started having sex." He sounded surprised.

Bella snorted. "Sure, sure." His other hand reached slowly up and brushed across the top of her nipple. It stiffened and Bella shivered.

"Damn that looks good from this angle." he muttered.

"Are you all better now?" she asked. She tried not to sound too eager.

He picked up on that immediately. He raised his head and looked at her speculatively.

"Why?" he asked.

She blushed.

He got an odd look in his eye. She drew in a breath. He looked …rascally. She had a feeling this was not going to go well for her; well maybe in the end. He was going to make her work for it.

He rose up further and tilted his head on the side. "Hmm?" she realised that she hadn't answered him.

"Aahh…I thought…you might…you know…want to…you said we could…" she trailed off. She had clutched her hands together in front of her chest.

She looked down and noticed that he was naked as well and that he was…well…excited.

She really wanted to have sex with him; _now._ He was a man, they were supposed to be simple creatures; uncomplicated things. She was fairly sure that if he was that excited he would want sex too. So she reached for his face and kissed him.

He kissed her back. Feeling braver, she started to reach down towards his groin. He slapped her hand.

He drew back and waved his finger at her; "tsk tsk" he admonished her. "Bad girl."

She looked confused.

His voice lowered and he crooned at her "I want you; yes, **you,** Bella Swan to tell me what you want **me** to do and…" he paused, "… I want it in detail."

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Aah…I…" she blushed.

He looked overjoyed. "C'mon you can do it…just tell me what you want…"

She was silent. He kept watching her. He leaned forward slowly and placed a slow kiss right on her navel. She shivered again.

"Hmm?" his head hovered over her and his tongue snaked out and dipped gently into her navel. She moaned. _His tongue was really long. God what he can do with that tongue._

"C'mon…tell me…"

She wriggled her hips against the mattress and made a frustrated noise.

"Bella," he almost sang it.

"Pauuul," she whined.

He kissed her stomach and started to crawl up her body. He stopped when he had his hands on either side of her head; like he was doing a push up over the top of her. She realised she couldn't roll over or get away.

"Bella," he sang again.

She tried to grab him but couldn't pull him down. _Stupid infinitely fit wolves._

She threw her hands over her face and mumbled something.

"I can't hear you…" he crooned, "…even with my super wolf hearing I didn't hear that."

She looked at him. "I love you, Paul." she said.

He looked smug, "Yeah; I know." He beamed at her "Don't change the subject."

She exhaled loudly. There was no way she was getting out of this. She put one hand up on his lower arm and rubbed it. She tried to sound seductive "Paul…I want you to… make love to me…"

He snorted.

"What?"

"That's it?" he sounded incredulous, "that's my dirrrty girl?"

She looked offended and frustrated at the same time. "hmmph," she snorted.

He lowered himself slowly down and pressed his entire body along the length of hers and rose up again.

Oh yeah;** now** she remembered why she had to do this. She really wanted him; _badly_.

She licked her lips. She tried again. She wriggled her hips and said "Paul I want you to…fuck me." she said the last part really quickly.

"Details."

"Details? What do you mean?" she blushed again.

"C'mon woman…details. Do you want this or not?" he glanced down at himself.

"Right!" she said. She opened her legs and lifted one foot so that it was resting on the back of his leg. She saw him inhale sharply and knew that he must be able to smell how excited she was. _Yeah I can use those skills against you wolf boy._

"Paul," she crooned, "I want you to fuck me." She lowered her eyelids and tried to look sexy. He was watching her. "I want you to put your big, hard …" she looked lost for a second "…aahh… dick…inside me." She blushed again.

He shook his head, "Hopeless." He muttered.

"Oh, for God's sake, Paul, will you just fuck me already?" she shouted at him. "Get your cock in here now!"

He looked triumphant. "Every day." he promised her as he slid home unerringly.

"Oh, God…oh yes...oh, Paul..." she moaned as he stroked slowly in and out. "Eight days...oh, God...too...oh yes...too long... "

She clutched at his face and pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth; then he eased up and his tongue seemed to tease hers, tried to coax it into his mouth. She followed his lead and he sucked gently on her tongue as she felt brave enough to slide it into his mouth. She moaned. He pulled away and sucked and nibbled on her jaw and down her neck. He bit her gently at the base of her neck on the muscle across her shoulder; not hard enough to break the skin. It made her heart leap and she felt a surge of wetness at her core; she thought that it might be some wolf thing she didn't know about yet.

He lifted his head and stared at her intently. "You... are... mine" he said; he punctuated each word with a thrust against her already throbbing clitoris. He picked up the pace and she shrieked and scraped her nails down his back. As he pounded into her, he reached for her clit and rubbed it in a circular pattern. She started to pant and her back arched as she orgasmed and moaned his name. Her vaginal muscles spasmed and clenched around his still hard cock.

He slowed his thrusts as she shuddered and relaxed under him. Then he slid his arms under her knees and lifted her legs, so that her ankles rested on either side of his head. At this angle he seemed to be able to reach deep inside her. Plus she could see him sliding in and out of her and the sight of it excited her beyond belief.

He took up a slow long rhythm and as he slid out the head of his cock dragged over something inside her that made her shiver and tremble. His back arched and his head tilted back; he was grunting with the effort now. "Fuck, yeah…" he grunted, "oh, that is so good."

He lost his rhythm and bucked; then pounded into her, "Ughh…I can't hold…come with me…baby." He begged her. He stiffened and let out a noise; it was closest to a long low growl. The sound seemed to just vibrate through her and she shuddered and found her own release as she felt his explode inside her. She almost screamed his name.

He let her legs slide down; she was trembling. He lay on top of her still buried deep inside her.

She hugged him to her and kissed his head. "I love the feel of your weight on top of me." she told him.

"So?" she said after a pause, "every day huh?"

"Just you try and stop me." He promised her.

After a companionable silence he added "Let me know when you're ready for the next round; remember you owe me eight days worth."

"Shower?" she suggested.

"ooh yeah..." he agreed "suspended congress here we come baby."


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: epilogue**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer- this is a work of fanfiction._

**AN: thanks to furyangoddess for betaing**

**this is where this story started – it was supposed to be a one shot of Jake and Bells – but Jake just wouldn't fit; he just wasn't **_**naughty**_** enough – I thought of Paul and then I had to get them together – started with the anger thing and went from there**

**I can't write drunk – well **_**I**_** can write drunk but I can't write **_**drunk**_** – yeesh now I just sound drunk**

**Epilogue: 20 years later**

Bella Waggener was drunk. She didn't often get drunk, but she had been caught in a compromising position that afternoon at home by two of her children and getting drunk seemed like a good idea right now. She was still blushing about it. They had caught them before, but not at **that **exact moment. She was also at a party. Bella Waggener didn't often go to parties. Especially ones full of people she barely knew. It was a work thing and she hated having to make small talk. As a book editor she did most of her work online or alone. If she was to be honest, she much preferred the bonfires at the rez. She felt comfortable with the pack.

She was drunk enough that she had to phone her husband to come and collect her. She was really not looking forward to this and had as a result, had another drink when she probably ought not to have done.

She could tell exactly when her husband entered the party; mostly because she could **feel** him, but also because of the indrawn breath from the women she was attempting to have a conversation with.

"Get a load of that!" she heard from one , "Now that is a good looking trio." From another.

_What the? Trio? He couldn't have. _She turned (carefully, her balance was off) to see that he had. He had brought their twin sons. Given they were the witnesses of the compromising position alluded to earlier, she thought he had a hide. She groaned.

Part of her was seriously proud. They did look formidable. All three wore fitted jeans and tight t-shirts. Paul was still in perfect shape and the boys while only 16, had had the usual Quilete growth spurt and were pushing 6ft3. They flanked him and all three moved with the easy grace of the pack. They were standing at the top of the flight of stairs leading down to the pool area of the house.

"I will kill him." she muttered.

As if they had heard her, the three turned almost in synchronization and they started to move towards her. She could hear the women around her suck in their breath. They were spectacular.

They moved around the edge of the pool and stopped in front of her.

"Hey baby," Paul beamed at her. He loved it when she was tipsy.

"Ooh, buffet…" the twins chorused and veered off towards the food.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him. She tried to drag him off to the side but he wasn't moving. She nearly overbalanced.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" There was a pause and then he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Paul, Bella's husband." Reaching out his hand to each of the women. He still had that easy charm with women and it drove her crazy and better, he** knew** it drove her crazy.

She managed to drag him off, but they were only a metre or so away from the women. Bella didn't realise they were still the sole centre of attention.

"What are you doing?" she hissed again and wobbled a little on her feet.

"Picking you up; you asked me to come and get you." He faked a concerned look, "did you forget?"

"Ooh…ooh…you make me so mad!" she smacked him in the chest. "Ow…that hurt."

"Oh, baby," he crooned, "let me kiss it better."

"No" she snatched her hand back, "I'm still angry with you."

"What did I do?" he looked hurt.

"You…you know what you did…"she was trying hard to whisper, but her voice was louder than it needed to be in that way that drunks have, "…you heard them…you knew they were coming and you ignored them."

"Baaby, I was only concerned about you coming," he smirked at her.

"Oh, God…you are unbelievable!" she whisper shrieked at him. "All you think about is sex!"

"Says the woman who was riding my cock at the time!" he laughed.

"I tried to warn you…" she tried again.

"Really?" he interrupted, "'Cause when you moan my name like that, it usually means something else…that was why I picked up the pace."

"Yeah…your face…a combination of sex face and embarrassment..." contributed one of the twins. They had raided the food buffet and had returned with what appeared to be a turkey drumstick in each hand. She hadn't heard them approach. They had inherited their father's ability to move silently.

"No, I liked the way she tried to climb him like a squirrel climbing a tree," said the other and he launched into an imitation of his mother trying to warn Paul mid sex face, "Pauuuul…" his voice rising at the end and his hands waving in front of him. It looked even funnier with drumsticks.

They all laughed, Bella fumed.

"Seriously mum…get over it…"

"…yeah…we live with you…"

"…and we know you guys get it on every day…"

"…but the kitchen bench?"

"…is that hygienic?"

The twins spoke in between mouthfuls of turkey; they commonly finished each others sentences.

"Maybe not; but it is tall." Contributed their father, "height difference. Plus we have a _**thing**_ about kitchens," he explained sagely to the boys and looked down at the tiny woman he adored.

She was muttering again.

"…so embarrassing…incredible…" she staggered back a little and sat down on a low garden wall.

Paul crouched down in front of her and sat on one heel. He looked prepared to wait. The twins wandered off in search of more food. He watched her intently and then he said "No…you know what is incredible?" She shook her head.

"That we've been together 20 years and I still want you **every** day." She looked up at him and her face softened.

He looked at his watch. "Hey, it's after midnight; that makes it Sunday. We haven't had sex yet today," he sounded hopeful.

"Jesus, Paul" she groaned and clutched her face. "We had sex five hours ago! That's what we are fighting about!"

"We were fighting? Really?" he stood up grabbing her by the hand. "C'mon, maybe we could stop for a quickie in the woods on the way home? Make the twins walk the rest of the way." He pulled her in close to his chest and kissed her.

"Pauuul…" she whined, but he knew he had her now.

"This is all your fault," she muttered at him

"Yeah, probably. Do you want me to carry you?" He didn't wait for an answer as she was already lifting her arms up to him. He scooped her up bridal style. She snuggled her face into his chest with her arms around his neck.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded to the speechless women still standing by the pool.

"Handbag," he instructed the twins who literally sniffed it out.

"You sure about that quickie?" he asked her, "you know I love it when you're drunk, you get so…" his voice trailed off and his eyes glazed over "…vocal…yeah that's it…vocal."

The twins groaned in unison as they all turned to make their way to their car.

**the end**

**AN:** **so this has been fun and I thank you all for your reviews and comments. I know there is a big gap in time, but I was just trying to get them here - Paul's POV will be up as soon as I finish tweaking it. I think the Jake/Paul post beating discussion should be in that story.**

**My poor beta; I swear in Australian and she doesn't understand it half the time, funny how language is so different when it comes to euphemisms and swearing.**


End file.
